Les désirs de Remus
by Harana
Summary: A 41 ans, Remus ne désire plus qu'une seule chose : mourir en paix. C'est sans compter sur Hermione qui suscitera chez lui un autre désir : celui de vivre tout simplement... Hors tome7. En 4 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

N/a : Et voilà, une petite histoire que j'avais dans les tiroirs depuis un bout de temps… Comme on se refait pas quand on est fleur bleue comme moi, c'est à nouveau une histoire entre Remus et Hermione… qui comprendra 4 chapitres. Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Les Désirs de Remus

Chapitre 1 : Le désir de mourir tranquille…

Remus était exténué, fatiguée, usé, bref sur les rotules. Il avait passé sa journée à manier la baguette dans tous les sens pour agencer les livres comme il le voulait dans les rayonnages de sa librairie. Petite librairie dont il était d'ailleurs extrêmement fier. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Après la seconde guerre, Remus avait investi ses économies et surtout le petit héritage que lui avait légué Sirius pour enfin réaliser son rêve. Une petite bibliothèque pépère à Pré-au-lard spécialisée dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après les derniers mois intenses de guerre, Remus avait plus d'une fois senti son heure venue. Il était tellement ironique de constater qu'à la fin, le seul des Maraudeurs qui avait survécu était lui, le lycanthrope, le condamné à une mort jeune. Remus le savait, les loups-garous ne faisaient pas long feu sur Terre. L'énergie demandée pour se transformer chaque pleine lune, d'année en année était telle qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer atteindre la cinquantaine d'années. En résumé, Remus n'en avait plus que pour quelques années à vivre et à cela, il s'y était préparé. Très bien préparé. Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé ce qui arriverait dans les jours suivants…

Remus finissait de faire disparaître un dernier carton par un _Evanesco_ quand l'orage au dehors éclata. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi mais le ciel avait pris une luminosité crépusculaire. Les orages étaient fréquents en août, surtout après la vague de chaleur qu'avait subie l'Angleterre ces derniers jours.

Dans un soupir de fatigue, il prit un grand carnet qu'il posa sur son petit comptoir au lustre patiné par les ans. Il avait repris les locaux d'un vieux bottier qui faute de descendant avait revendu son commerce à Remus pour partir en retraite dans le Kent. En feuilletant les pages pour faire l'inventaire de ses précieux livres, il fit apparaître une tasse de chocolat. Il se sentait bien dans ces murs, à l'abri, enfin tranquille.

Il eut la pensée fugitive d'un trio de jeunes gens riant aux éclats quelques jours après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il esquissa un sourire, ces trois-là s'en sortiraient, assurément. Bien sûr il continuerait à prendre de leurs nouvelles mais il souhaitait s'éloigner d'eux, doucement, pour les préparer…

_« Promenade au clair de Lune avec les loups-garous_ » Quel est l'auteur de ce livre, déjà ? Il suivit la ligne du registre jusqu'à la colonne Auteurs pour découvrir le nom de Lockhart. L'homme soupira et prit une autre gorgée de chocolat. Son métier ne lui permettait pas de choisir les livres qu'il aimait. Pour ses futurs clients, il se devait d'avoir tous les livres mis à disposition sur le sujet sans discrimination aucune de sa part.

oooOO§OOooo

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula doucement et Remus légèrement agacé par le dérangement releva la tête. Il avait pourtant mis un panneau comme quoi il n'ouvrait que le lendemain mais il fallait croire qu'il y avait toujours des gens plus pressés que d'autres. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en découvrant une Hermione, le cheveu trempé jusqu'à la moelle et l'air penaud.

- B…bonjour Remus, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se leva et vint refermer la porte derrière elle pour éviter que des bourrasques de flotte ne rentrent à leur tour.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit-il d'une voix posée.

- Que me vaut ta visite, ajouta-t-il tranquillement en prenant sa baguette pour sécher son ancienne élève.

Celle-ci faisait de même avec la sienne et répondit :

- Et bien, j'ai croisé Tonks l'autre jour qui m'a dit que tu avais investi dans une petite librairie alors je me suis dit que…que…

Elle s'interrompit visiblement embarrassée et Remus vint à son secours :

- Tu voudrais me rendre une petite visite ? suggéra-t-il gentiment.

Elle eut un petit sourire crispé et opina du menton.

- Mais…il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? fit Remus perspicace.

Il commençait à trouver étonnante l'attitude de la jeune femme pourtant si volubile dans ses propos à l'ordinaire. Alors à sa grande surprise, il vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux bruns et Hermione s'effondra en pleurs. Complètement désemparé, il entoura ses épaules de son bras et la dirigea doucement vers le comptoir pendant qu'elle essayait de se calmer en ravalant des sanglots et en reniflant par à-coups. Il fit apparaître obligeamment un mouchoir à carreaux et Hermione le saisit promptement pour imiter le _Do_ d'une trompette. Quand elle fut enfin calmée et que son nez ne reniflait plus que sporadiquement, Remus reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?

Celle-ci haussa les épaules comme si elle ne savait pas ou que cela lui était égal.

- Disons simplement que je me suis disputée avec Ron une fois de trop et que j'avais envie de vous voir.

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration :

- Et le tout combiné fait que je voulais vous demander quelque chose…

Remus la regarda attentivement. Quelque chose comme un sixième sens l'avertissait d'un danger, d'un risque pour sa petite vie qu'il avait pris soin d'établir dans cette boutique. Elle reprit précipitamment :

- J'avais prévu de travailler avec lui durant les quinze prochains jours à la boutique des jumeaux mais comme il me sort par les yeux en ce moment, je me suis demandée si vous aviez besoin d'un peu d'aide pour votre librairie… Mais en venant ici et en vous voyant là…

Elle s'interrompit pour faire un geste de la main montrant toute la boutique.

- Je…je me suis dit que je vous dérangerais sûrement. Je m'excuse Remus…vraiment. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes soucis.

Remus, les sourcils légèrement froncés, resta silencieux. Puis comme s'il sortait d'une réflexion particulièrement désagréable, il dit d'un ton ferme.

- Tu ne me déranges pas Hermione. Jamais. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne cessez de vous chamailler Ron et toi. Depuis le temps, je pensais que c'était un jeu entre vous.

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment.

- Pour moi oui…dit-elle d'un air contrit, mais pas pour lui…Et c'est maintenant que je le réalise pleinement.

Remus lâcha un soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il invita Hermione d'un geste à le suivre parmi les rayonnages. La jeune femme le suivit timidement et ils débouchèrent dans une arrière-boutique au désordre indescriptible. Des cartons s'empilaient de travers jusqu'au plafond et plusieurs jeux de planches en bois gisaient au sol dans l'espoir de devenir un jour étagères. La pièce possédait néanmoins une fenêtre assez large mais la crasse empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit vers l'extérieur. Une porte près de la fenêtre menait visiblement dehors. Une autre porte, plus petite, était située au bout de la pièce. Remus l'ouvrit en ayant au préalable zigzagué parmi les cartons et Hermione trottina à sa suite non sans jeter des regards désapprobateurs à droite et à gauche.

oooOO§OOooo

Ils arrivèrent dans une vieille cuisine qui avait fait son temps mais qui restait néanmoins accueillante. Faite de carrelages bleus et blancs, elle avait cet aspect qui allait tellement bien à une grand-mère préparant des confitures. Remus agita la baguette pour rallumer le feu dans l'âtre. Puis il fit apparaître deux tasses de thé bien fort et invita aimablement Hermione à prendre un siège.

- Allez, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il d'un ton chaleureux.

Voir Hermione aussi peinée l'avait quelque peu attristé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait pensé que Ron et elle sortiraient enfin ensemble mais l'attitude de Hermione l'intriguait. Elle raconta brièvement les échanges houleux qu'elle avait eus avec le rouquin et Remus posa enfin la question qui l'avait tant démangé :

- Mais, Hermione, n'as-tu jamais éprouvé des sentiments plus…poussés envers Ron ?

Hermione qui avait la tête dans une main et le coude posé sur la table se redressa lentement en fixant avec incrédulité un Remus au regard sérieux. Elle plissa un instant les yeux et éclata de rire si soudainement que Remus sursauta légèrement. Il fut fasciné par le visage de la jeune femme. Celui-ci rayonnait de joie soudaine et ses lèvres retroussées creusaient deux fossettes dans ses joues maintenant roses. Gagné par son rire communicatif, il se mit à sourire malicieusement en restant captivé par le comportement de Hermione. Son rire perlait dans l'air de la cuisine et Remus fut ravi de capter ces quelques sons. La jeune femme finit par se calmer d'elle-même et répondit les yeux rieurs mais la voix ferme :

- Non, jamais.

Remus croisa alors son regard et il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas. Interloqué par cette réponse dont il avait cru son exact contraire jusqu'à quelques instants, il porta son mug à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance. Il se sentait fatigué mais le rire de Hermione lui avait redonné un regain d'énergie qu'il mit à profit pour réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'en ce moment, il avait bien besoin d'aide et puis même s'il n'avait pas envie ni besoin d'employé à temps plein, la jeune femme lui serait bien utile le temps des grandes vacances. Elle reprendrait ensuite ses études de Médicomage et lui sa petite vie tranquille.

- Tu peux venir travailler ici le temps des vacances, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Hermione eut alors un regard brillant et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Remus l'interrompit :

- Mais attention, je ne veux pas être le témoin ou l'arbitre d'une autre quelconque dispute entre Ron et toi. Tu n'auras pas un salaire mirobolant et surtout je suis extrêmement susceptible avec mes livres.

- Vous, susceptible ? s'exclama Hermione en riant. Ça je ne le croirai que quand je le verrai !

Remus gronda alors le visage néanmoins amusé :

- Je ne te le souhaite pas vraiment. Oh et j'oubliais, la boutique sera fermée le lendemain de la pleine lune.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et Remus se leva de son siège. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il commençait à regretter sa décision, surtout en croisant le regard confiant de la jeune brunette. Il lui indiqua les horaires de la boutique qu'il comptait mettre en place et Hermione s'apprêta à transplaner après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié quand Remus l'interrompit à nouveau:

- Hermione, puis-je te demander une faveur ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, intriguée :

- Promets-moi de te réconcilier avec Ron.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et promit. L'instant d'après, elle transplanait laissant la cuisine étrangement vide. Seuls les grognements de Remus vinrent troubler le silence :

- Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté ?

oooOO§OOooo

Le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit de sa maison cessa au milieu de la nuit et Remus ne dormait toujours pas. Allongé sur le dos, encore tout habillé, il fixait le plafond le regard vide. Il avait somnolé en début de soirée dans son petit salon mais une fois dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Des drôles d'images défilaient dans son esprit et Remus avait vite fait d'en analyser le contenu. Il avait ressassé tous ses souvenirs en commun avec la jeune femme et il en était arrivé à cette constatation fort simple : il appréciait énormément ses souvenirs.

Il avait toujours pris un plaisir particulier à l'observer en compagnie de ses amis ou quand elle engageait la conversation avec lui sur un sujet bien compliqué. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle devait le considérer comme quelqu'un de bien trop sérieux et réfléchi. Il poussa un profond soupir en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Puis Remus arriva à un stade de ses pensées où il se demandait fort justement pourquoi celles-ci s'orientaient ainsi vers la jeune femme. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se retourna sur le ventre et grogna contre son oreiller. Les mots « attrait », « fascination » remplirent sa tête comme des petites bulles de champagne.

Pour une raison inconnue de son cerveau, Remus sentit son corps attraper un coup de chaud. Il gronda sourdement en pestant contre ses neurones qui ne le laissaient jamais en paix.

Elle avait voulu lui rendre visite.

Elle. Toute seule et non avec les garçons.

Elle s'intéressait alors un tout petit peu à lui ? Lui…Le lycanthrope…

Et aussitôt le visage de Remus se durcit et la réalité cruelle et sans détour revint à lui à la vitesse d'une gifle : il allait mourir dans peu de temps et rien, pas même une jeune femme brune adorable de gentillesse, ne le distrairait de son destin. Il souhaitait mourir tranquillement et trouver enfin le repos de son corps et de son âme…

oooOO§OOooo

Le lendemain matin, il passa un dernier coup sommaire de baguette dans la boutique avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'agencer tous ses livres comme il le voulait mais il se devait d'ouvrir rapidement sa boutique pour espérer avoir la clientèle des étudiants en période d'achat avant les rentrées scolaires. La clochette retentit à la porte alors qu'il était occupé à poser délicatement à la main de vieux grimoires sur une étagère assez haute.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit-il sans se retourner, je t'ai laissé des instructions dans la cuisine. Tu devras monter les étagères dans l'arrière-boutique, agencer les livres dans les cartons sur ces dites étagères selon le classement indiqué dans les instructions.

- Bon…Bonjour mais co…comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ? bégaya la jeune femme ahurie.

- Privilège de loup-garou, grimaça-t-il en redescendant de sa petite échelle.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et secoua légèrement sa tête. Elle se mit à sourire :

- Oh excusez-moi, j'oublie souvent ce…détail. Bon, j'y vais, ajouta-t-elle en retroussant ses manches et en avançant d'un pas décidé vers ce qui devait lui paraître ressembler à l'antre d'un dragon.

Remus la regarda passer amusé et aussi légèrement troublé : ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle se moquait de sa condition animale ? Remus n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir dessus que déjà le carillon de la porte résonnait à nouveau. Son premier client, un vieux sorcier, venait d'entrer la mine intéressée tournée vers les ouvrages.

oooOO§OOooo

Remus ne vit pas la matinée passer. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de clients. Sept au total (en comptant le chien du couple quadragénaire). Mais Remus prenait le temps de discuter avec eux sur le sujet passionnant de la DCFM. Il rangea le reste du temps ces précieux ouvrages. Il faillit sursauter en voyant Hermione apparaître au fond des rangées de livres mais son ouïe fine l'avait averti à temps. Il cligna des yeux en la regardant, doutant soudain de sa vue. Cette dernière avait-elle baissé ou Hermione avait-elle l'aspect d'un fantôme ? Quand elle fut suffisamment près, il eut un petit sourire amusé :

- A ce point-là ? dit-il en fermant la porte d'entrée pour la pause déjeuner.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si vous saviez, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Puis elle se mit soudain à éternuer à cause de toute la poussière qui la recouvrait. Remus vint à son aide en aspirant magiquement toute la crasse qui se soulevait dans un nuage autour d'elle.

- Allons manger, dit-il, nous l'aurons bien mérité. Je n'ai pas grand-chose dans le buffet mais cela devrait suffire pour ce midi.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'arrière-boutique et Remus bloqua l'accès de la pièce à Hermione, qui suivait derrière lui. Il resta figé dans l'incrédulité : la pièce était comme métamorphosée. La fenêtre avait déjà subi un sérieux sort de récurage si bien que la clarté du jour envahissait la pièce avec bonheur. Sur deux pans opposés de murs, étaient montées toutes les étagères, remplies de livres. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande table en bois épais avec, en dessous des placards et des étagères pour d'autres ouvrages. Remus put alors constater que le sol était fait de carrelage de couleur rouille.

- Je croyais que c'était de la terre battue, dit-il d'une voix atterrée.

- Euh…en fait, fit Hermione dans son dos, ça l'était…

Il se retourna alors vers son ancienne élève et la dévisagea attentivement. Celle-ci avait un air un peu gêné.

- Et bien, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il légèrement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Quand j'ai nettoyé la vitre, j'ai constaté qu'à l'extérieur il y avait un vieil établi laissé à l'abandon et puis qu'à côté, il y avait une pile de dalles rouges toutes moisies.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne voulais pas les utiliser, constata Remus en sortant des assiettes et des couverts du buffet. Comment as-tu fait ?

Hermione haussa des épaules et consentit à s'expliquer :

- Vous aviez de l'huile d'olive dans le placard à côté du buffet, de la sauge et de la menthe dans votre jardin et une petite mare avec des crapauds près de la haie.

Remus releva la tête de son plan de travail où il taillait les tomates en rondelles dans l'attente de la suite de ses explications mais Hermione s'occupait à couper des tranches du pain que Remus avait sorti de son garde-manger. Le sorcier eut alors l'idée subite de regarder son évier…où s'égouttait l'un de ses chaudrons.

- Une potion anti-moisissure ?

Hermione hocha la tête distraitement :

- Passer son été à décrasser l'ancienne maison de mages noirs vous apprend plein de trucs utiles.

Remus haussa un sourcil amusé puis fit revenir des pommes de terre dans une poêle. Il sortit un reste de jambon et ils se mirent bientôt à table. Hermione le questionna sur ses visites et commenta les achats des clients avec enthousiasme.

oooOO§OOooo

Ils reprirent rapidement le travail. Hermione confia à Remus qu'elle avait simplement posé les livres dans les étagères sans établir le classement qu'il avait envisagé dans les instructions du matin. Remus en fut secrètement soulagé ; il avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant d'avoir engagé une sorte de wonderwoman.

L'après-midi fut assez calme, peut-être parce que la chaleur aoûtienne empêchait les sorciers de flâner dans les boutiques. Remus se chatouillait le menton avec sa plume en observant songeur son registre, quand Hermione arriva près de lui :

- Remus ?

- Hum ?

- Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la malle noire derrière la porte.

- Ha oui ? dit-il distraitement en inscrivant « Oscar Rodobichar » en face de « Inviter le Mal à l'état pur ou comment recevoir sa belle-mère ».

Il fronça les sourcils une seconde et haussa les épaules en passant au livre suivant.

- Je…je peux avoir votre aide ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit-il en se levant mécaniquement tout en écrivant rapidement deux ou trois mots sur son calepin.

Il ne fit pas attention au soupir d'exaspération de la jeune femme. Tout en suivant Hermione vers le fond de la boutique, il parcourut du regard les étagères pour chercher ce Rodobichar. Il attrapa prestement le livre avec un sourire de satisfaction en continuant d'avancer machinalement. Il serait curieux de lire la bibliographie de cet auteur. Il ne remarqua toujours pas le regard étincelant de Hermione. Quand Remus ouvrit la première page de son livre, ce fut sembla-t-il la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La jeune femme serra fortement les poings et dit d'une voix contrôlée et étrangement douce :

- Ce ne sera pas long, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que ça fait tellement mal…

Remus, au mot 'mal', sembla revenir légèrement à la réalité.

- De quoi ? fit-il l'air un peu paumé.

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'endroit de la boutique le moins éclairé et Remus distinguait à peine les traits du visage de Hermione. Celle-ci dans un geste surprenant, lui prit la main et la posa sur son épaule à elle. Remus resta pétrifié incapable de réagir. Mais que faisait-elle ?

- C'est tellement gentil de votre part, dit-elle en appuyant sa main sur la sienne.

Remus pouvait sentir la douceur de sa main sur le dos de la sienne et un courant électrique lui traversa le corps pour se loger dans son cœur qui se mit à accélérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait m…mal? bredouilla-t-il le visage soudain exsangue.

Il ne vit pas l'éclair de malice dans les prunelles d'Hermione.

- Et bien là, murmura-t-elle en pressant sa main, sur mon épaule.

Elle fit alors glisser sa main vers sa nuque et Remus sentit des cheveux au bout de ses doigts. Il se tendit imperceptiblement essayant de cacher tant bien que mal le trouble qui l'envahissait. Réfléchissant à la vitesse éclair, il tentait de se souvenir de quelques mots échangés à l'instant avec la jeune femme mais il en fut totalement incapable quand elle se tourna dos face à lui et qu'elle détacha sa main de la sienne. Elle souleva sa masse de cheveux en disant :

- Vous êtes toujours d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus avait gardé sa main sur sa nuque qui avait glissée sous ses doigts quand elle avait pivoté. Son cou était chaud et doux. Il eut soudain envie de sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Il se contracta aussitôt en retirant sa main. Il n'aimait pas, jamais, faire le loup. Et vouloir sentir les effluves d'une personne n'avait rien d'humain. Sauf dans des gestes d'affection tendres avec la personne qu'on aime, chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête… Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse de Remus. Il était perdu, il s'avouait vaincu par son manque d'inattention à l'égard de la jeune femme.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, soupira-t-il confus, je ne t'ai pas vraiment écouté. Que me demandais-tu exactement ?

Hermione se retourna vers lui et se mit à rire doucement.

- Oh, Remus, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je vous ai fait marcher. Comme je ne vous voyais pas attentif à ma requête, j'ai voulu vous faire croire que j'avais besoin d'un massage de mes cervicales. Malheureusement pour moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire, ça n'a pas marché!

Il resta un quart de seconde interloqué puis finit par rire.

- Bien essayé, dit-il dans un sourire complice. Alors que voulais-tu finalement ?

- Que vous ouvriez la malle noire derrière la porte.

Remus fronça aussitôt les sourcils:

- Ce sont des livres de magie noire, disons…très avancés et je ne préfère pas que tu y touches.

- Alors touchons-les ensemble ! répliqua la brunette rapidement en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

Remus grimaça et la suivit à contrecœur. Il aurait dû savoir depuis le temps que Hermione obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. N'était-elle pas après tout à l'origine de la libération des elfes de maison et de l'amélioration de leurs conditions de travail ?

Remus voulut ouvrir seul la grosse malle sous le regard attentif de Hermione. Il avait placé un sort d'anti-magie à code valvonombriliste à triples pulsions subbinaires, bref un verrouillage en béton.

- Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

Remus lui lança un regard sarcastique.

- Et c'est toi qui me demandes cela ?

Devant le plissement des yeux de Hermione, Remus se permit un sourire en coin. Hermione reformula sa question.

- Pourquoi une protection valvonite alors qu'un resserrage des paramètres physico psychiques suffirait ?

Remus coula dans sa direction un regard de filou. Hermione avec toute sa mémoire et son sens rigoureux avait néanmoins oublié un principe des plus basiques.

- Quels sont les trois attaques fondamentales de la Magie Noire sur le karma d'un sorcier ? demanda-t-il d'une voix professorale avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

Hermione récita aussitôt :

- Le cognitivisme du sorcier, l'espace tridimensionnel et…

Elle cligna des yeux, arrivée à la fin de sa phrase.

- Et ? poursuivit Remus en se redressant après avoir déverrouillé les dernières serrures latérales de la malle.

- L'espace temporel…murmura Hermione en regardant atterrée la malle qui gisait à leurs pieds.

- Remus, reprit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, qu'avez-vous mis dans cette malle ?

- Quelques livres sur la montée des Cycles Sans Fin de la fin du XIXième siècle et…

Il hésita un quart de seconde…

- ….La série des Chronos thanatiques.

Hermione plaqua aussitôt sa main devant la bouche les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

- Remus, balbutia-t-elle.

« Evidemment, pensa-t-il immédiatement en regardant la jeune femme avec acuité, elle connaît l'envergure de tels ouvrages… »

- Pour combien de temps a été réglée la protection temporelle ? demanda Hermione.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui intriguait le lycanthrope. Quelque chose de brillant comme….comme une lueur d'excitation. La si studieuse étudiante éprouverait-elle par hasard un besoin…d'actions ? Remus n'avait que trop reconnu le genre de regard qu'elle lui avait lancé…Un regard qu'avait par exemple James, du temps des Maraudeurs, quand ils décidaient de partir explorer un coin de la forêt interdite …

- Une heure, répondit-il finalement en ne quittant pas des yeux Hermione.

L'admiration se lut aussitôt dans les prunelles de la jeune femme et Remus en fut flatté. Il se sentit néanmoins mal à l'aise pour une obscure raison.

- Je…c'est impressionnant, murmura-t-elle, le record est de 47 minutes il me semble ?

Remus acquiesça. Il leva la baguette une dernière fois pour ouvrir le couvercle de la malle.

- Tu es prête ? fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Elle se rapprocha brusquement près de lui et leva aussitôt sa baguette.

« Courageuse mais pas si téméraire » se fit-il la réflexion avant de lancer le sort. Il commit alors une première erreur ; le déplacement de Hermione vers lui amena à son odorat sensible les effluves de son parfum fruité. Il en fut légèrement déconcentré mais cela fut suffisant pour les objets maléfiques siégeant dans l'ombre.

Dès que la malle fut ouverte, un brouillard quasi instantané les envahit. La deuxième erreur de Remus consista à accorder l'espace d'une nanoseconde trop d'importance au léger effleurement de l'épaule de Hermione contre son bras.

Ce fut une erreur de trop ; ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt propulsés la tête la première dans un caléidoscope d'images en furie passant beaucoup trop vite devant leurs rétines affolées. Un sifflement strident leur meurtrit les oreilles et leurs cordes vocales furent incapables de crier la souffrance qui montait en eux comme une vague gigantesque.

Puis soudain le noir, le silence et le vide apparurent. Remus prit rapidement conscience de ses sens amoindris et se morigéna mentalement quand il comprit qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans un livre Chronos thanatique. « Encore heureux qu'avec ma protection cela ne dure qu'une heure…reste à savoir ce que ce fichu bouquin va bien pouvoir nous montrer » Il eut soudain un haut le cœur : le livre avait sûrement pris pour cible son psyché… Il serra les dents en souhaitant à regrets qu'il aurait préféré 100 fois revoir les souvenirs de Hermione au lieu des siens… « Bon, normalement, le temps que la Magie Noire fasse son office sur ma mémoire, il nous reste, voyons...5…4….3…2…1…0 seconde… »

* * *

N/a: La suite dans 15 jours ! Titre du prochain chapitre : " Le désir de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs ? "


	2. Chapter 2

N/a : Petit avertissement, cette histoire n'a pour seul et unique but de mettre en scène Remus et Hermione. Aussi je m'excuse par avance des possibles erreurs de scenario, approximations et autres erreurs.  
De plus, il n'y a pas de betalectrices pour cette histoire. Seul le premier chapitre a été revu par Loufoca, Lupinette et le Saut de l'Ange. Je les remercie pour leur aide, cette petite histoire est pour elles parce qu'elles aiment bien toutes les 3 Remus… (Même si Lou est plus axée en ce moment sur le couple Hermione/Draco… ^_^ )  
Mes réponses aux reviews sont dans les boites mails des personnes qui m'ont laissées leur adresse ; pour les autres, mes réponses se trouvent en fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le désir de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs ?

Le dos de Remus heurta le mur de pierre et il releva la tête pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir de pierres…de pierres noires comme l'obsidienne. Seuls les tableaux et les lumières des chandelles se reflétant sur les murs noirs permettaient de sortir des ténèbres. Remus déglutit avec peine... Jamais il n'aurait pensé revenir dans ce couloir, dans ce manoir…

Il sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule et détourna aussitôt la tête pour voir Hermione évanouie et adossée sur son épaule. Il la prit par les épaules en la secouant légèrement.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Il s'aperçut avec angoisse que sa voix était rauque. Il ne voulait pas revenir ici.

Evidemment, le livre avait choisi cet endroit exprès.

Il glissa son bras sous les épaules d'Hermione et la souleva. Si ses souvenirs étaient encore bons, il ne devait pas être loin de _sa_ pièce. Remus prit sa respiration, Hermione n'était pas légère. Il poussa de son épaule libre une porte en bois située un peu plus loin au bout du couloir et reconnut avec un certain soulagement la pièce dans laquelle il avait séjournée depuis qu'il avait commis l'irréparable…

Il posa Hermione sur un vieux fauteuil en poussant un soupir. La jeune femme plissa alors les yeux pour finalement se réveiller. Elle posa rapidement un regard étonné sur Remus. Celui-ci répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne la pose :

- Nous sommes dans un de mes souvenirs. De mes _mauvais_ souvenirs, précisa-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un certain moment mais le regard qu'elle lui lança prouva assez qu'elle lui faisait quelques reproches.

- Oui, je sais, soupira-t-il, je n'étais pas assez concentré lors de l'ouverture.

Il se tut, n'expliquant pas plus loin son attitude. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui confier qu'elle l'avait troublé! Mais a priori, elle avait déjà son opinion sur son comportement.

- Pas étonnant que nous nous retrouvions ici. Vous n'étiez pas concentré depuis le début de l'après-midi !

Puis comme si le sujet était clos, elle demanda :

- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

Remus soupira.

- Chez mes parents et je pense affirmer sans me tromper que nous sommes en 1968...

- Pourquoi ?

Remus fronça les sourcils, la question d'Hermione ne lui plaisant pas.

- Pourquoi en 1968 ? Parce que le mauvais souvenir que j'ai de la demeure de mes parents est celui de l'année où je me suis fait mordre par le loup-garou…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se leva lentement de son fauteuil.

- Quelle est cette pièce ? demanda-t-elle en parcourant du regard la chambre obscure et peu meublée.

Seuls un vieux secrétaire gisant dans un coin, un fauteuil et un sofa défoncé occupaient la pièce.

- Cette pièce n'est jamais visitée par les membres du manoir et je sais qu'elle ne le sera pas avant quelques temps…

- Remus, balbutia Hermione. Je...je suis désolée... Si vous voulez affronter cela tout seul, vous pouvez me stupéfixer.

Touché par l'attitude de la jeune femme, Remus secoua négativement la tête.

- Je te remercie mais…mais tu sais, je te considère comme une amie et non comme une étrangère alors je pense qu'affronter quelques uns de mes souvenirs ensemble ne me gênera pas outre mesure.

Hermione fit une petite moue qui pouvait aussi bien s'apparenter à de la timidité ou à de la reconnaissance.

- Que devons-nous faire désormais ? Questionna-t-elle.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux sans se rendre compte qu'à les ébouriffer ainsi, il paraissait plus jeune.

- Nous avons le choix de rester ici 1 heure en prenant le risque d'offrir un pouvoir de résistance au livre. Si je…pardon, si nous n'affrontons pas le souvenir, le livre risque de prolonger notre séjour en lui. Ou nous allons au cœur du souvenir et notre séjour ne sera assurément que de 1 heure.

Hermione ne dit rien laissant le soin à Remus de prendre la décision. Il marcha un petit moment en rond en jetant des regards furtifs vers la jeune femme puis dans un geste brusque il la prit par le bras, marcha vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et s'engouffra dans le couloir en serrant toujours le coude d'Hermione.

- Remus…dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Son visage était blanc.

- Vous…vous me serrez un peu trop fort…

Il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha aussitôt son coude. Déconcerté par son propre comportement, il resta immobile, planté au milieu du couloir avec la jeune femme qui baissait les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. La laisser assister à son souvenir le perturbait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru…Et pourtant tout cela datait de si longtemps. Sentant soudain le poids des ans s'abattre sur ses épaules, il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait oppressé. Et la présence d'Hermione comme une intrusion dans son intimité le laissait démuni…

Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne et ouvrit les yeux. Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Courage, Remus.

Il recourba un coin de sa bouche en un sourire ironique. Merlin, que ces yeux chocolat le troublaient…Il acquiesça et serra doucement sa main. Ils reprirent leur marche pour arriver dans un grand hall d'entrée. Une rosace aux vitraux mauves permettait à peine d'éclairer l'immense pièce. Aussi, quand la double porte d'entrée en chêne massif s'ouvrit en grand, ils furent un instant éblouies par la clarté du jour. Remus resserra inconsciemment sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

Un homme à la haute stature et aux cheveux couleur de blé se découpait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Il portait un jeune garçon endormi dans ses bras. On pouvait croire en effet qu'il dormait mais le filet de sang qui dégoulinait des mains de l'homme et qui imbibait la chemise du garçon laissait deviner une situation bien plus grave. Hermione se tendit aussitôt quand elle reconnut le visage de l'enfant. C'était Remus… et l'homme devait être son père d'après l'air de ressemblance. Ce dernier cria plusieurs noms d'une voix angoissée en appelant à l'aide. Une femme replète et un homme âgé déboulèrent aussitôt dans le hall. La femme poussa un cri en voyant l'enfant et accourut vers l'homme. Une autre femme mais cette fois-ci élancée et altière apparut alors aux portes doubles qui devaient être celles d'une grande salle à manger. Elle dévisagea un instant la scène avec une certaine stupeur puis s'avança vers l'homme.

- John, que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

- Plus tard Selina, répliqua le père de Remus, Rob allez chercher le médicomage vite ! Maria, préparez une bassine d'eau et des compresses.

Les deux domestiques partirent exécuter les ordres pendant que John épuisé posait son fils sur le dallage.

- Il faut arrêter tout ce sang, commenta machinalement Selina.

Au moment où Remus sentit qu'Hermione allait poser une question, le jeune garçon reprit connaissance et leva un bras ensanglanté vers la femme :

- Maman, murmura-t-il, maman, pardon…

- Où étais-tu ? fit durement sa mère. Tu ne nous as causé que du souci et cela n'a pas l'air d'être fini !!

- Selina ! s'exclama la voix altérée de son mari.

Le jeune garçon se mit à gémir :

- Je ne l'ai pas fait express pour ta baguette, je… je voulais juste m'entraîner. Maman…

Il eut un spasme et une toux rauque le prit à la gorge.

- Romu, calme-toi ! Tu es blessé, fils.

- Que s'est-il passé ? reprit la mère, et d'ailleurs où a-t-il finalement passé la nuit pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

Le regard peu amène que lui jeta son mari ne suffit pas à la dissuader d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je veux des réponses John ! Je suis sa mère tout de même !

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer quelque chose mais il s'en abstint. Il pencha la tête vers son fils qui scrutait sa mère avec yeux avides et enfiévrés.

- Maman, murmura-t-il.

- Silence ! Je parle à ton père !

- Il a dormi dans la forêt, lâcha John Lupin d'une voix réticente. J'ai trouvé ceci près de lui.

Il sortit de sa poche une patte de lapin souillée de sang. La mère de Remus se figea et regarda horrifié son fils.

- Est-ce que cela signifie… qu'il…qu'il a été…

- Oui Selina, c'est la marque de Greyback, Remus a été mordu par lui cette nuit.

La femme posa une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux exprimant une totale horreur.

- Non… Il…il est devenu un… un loup-garou ! fit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Maman… murmura d'une voix rauque le garçon. Maman ! Je ne voulais pas ! Pardonne-moi !

Mais la femme recula. Le jeune Remus en une vaine tentative pour se redresser, tendit à nouveau sa main vers elle.

- Maman, supplia-t-il, Maman…

- Ne m'approche plus, ne me touche plus jamais !! s'écria-t-elle. Tu…tu es un monstre !!

Elle fit encore quelques pas en reculant puis se détourna pour partir précipitamment du hall.

- Maman !! hurla le jeune garçon désespéré.

L'instant d'après, il s'évanouissait dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci les traits tirés, caressa doucement le visage de son garçon.

_- Je suis là, Romu. Je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais_.

Un écran noir apparut aux yeux de Remus et d'Hermione. L'instant d'après, ils furent inondés de lumière pour finalement se retrouver dans un grand parc sur une pelouse d'un vert flamboyant sous un soleil de midi. Remus inspira longuement. La série n'était pas finie mais il prit le temps de digérer la scène précédente qui avait longtemps hanté ses nuits par la suite. Cela avait été douloureux. Trop douloureux. Mais sa blessure avait été atténuée grâce à la chaleur que diffusait la main d'Hermione. Il la tenait toujours étroitement serrée. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme pour la remercier maladroitement. Ce qu'il vit le figea telle une statue de sel.

Hermione pleurait. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Les yeux rouges, les lèvres tremblantes, elle serrait fermement les mâchoires et regardait droit devant elle vers les arbres. Il se plaça en face d'elle et de sa main libre, il essuya maladroitement ses joues avec son mouchoir. Elle daigna lever un regard vers lui. Si Remus eut peur d'y trouver une sorte de pitié, il fut surpris d'y trouver une farouche détermination.

- C'est elle, le monstre, fit-elle entre ses dents serrés. Comment a-t-elle pu ?

- Ma mère était issue d'une vielle lignée de sang pure et ses principes étaient, comment dire, très clairs : préserver le sang sorcier.

- Ne lui cherchez pas des excuses ! cria soudainement la jeune femme faisant tressaillir Remus. Malgré elle, il est heureux que vous soyez devenu cet homme merv…

Mais Hermione s'interrompit brusquement en écarquillant les yeux, son regard portait par delà la colline de verdure. Remus resta penché vers son visage, fasciné par les expressions d'Hermione. Il sentait depuis déjà trop longtemps qu'il était bien trop attirée par elle…

- Qui…qui est enterré ? Balbutia alors Hermione.

Remus inspira brusquement en se redressant, le visage redevenu fermé.

- Mon père, dit-il sombrement.

Hermione plongea aussitôt sa tête dans ses mains en étouffant un sanglot.

- Hermione… murmura Remus navré de voir la jeune femme dans cet état. Il ne faut pas…

Il ne put continuer plus loin. Sa gorge s'était soudainement resserrée l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre mot. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour reprendre son calme et sentit brusquement un poids sur son torse mais un poids qui le réchauffa quelque part au plus profond de lui : Hermione venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Ses pleures avaient cessées mais elle avait décidé d'enserrer de ses bras la taille de son ancien professeur pour empêcher peut-être les larmes de revenir.

Remus commença à se sentir angoissé par cette proximité toute nouvelle. Il resta paralysé un moment et finit par poser une main apaisante sur la chevelure bouclée pendant qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil son père être porté en terre.

Revoir son cercueil fit remonter à la conscience de Remus l'histoire de son père. Ce dernier était d'origine moldue tout comme la jeune femme pressée contre lui. Il avait été adopté par une famille de sorcier et sa femme, la mère de Remus, n'avait appris la vérité qu'après leur mariage. Considérant qu'elle avait été trahie par son mari, elle avait dès lors cessée de se considérer comme sa femme. Déjà enceinte à l'époque de cette révélation, elle avait refusé de s'occuper des jumeaux qu'elle avait mis au monde. Romulus partit rejoindre les limbes d'Avalon et seul Remus survécut. Son père, en souvenir de son jumeau disparu, avait surnommé son deuxième fils Romu. A ce souvenir, Remus serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper cette plainte sourde, plaie béante qu'avait laissée la disparition de son père.

Un brouillard se leva alors et la colline verdoyante fut rapidement envahie par un rideau blanc. Ils virent ainsi d'autres scènes défiler sur la vie de Remus et Hermione put mesurer toute l'ampleur de la discrimination que subissaient les lycanthropes. Cela allait des scènes d'entretien d'embauche à ses relations avec les autorités magiques qui le traquaient sans relâche pour vérifier qu'il laisserait la population en sécurité à chaque nouvelle pleine lune. Ils passèrent également sur les souvenirs douloureux des Maraudeurs qui se soldèrent par la chute de Sirius à travers le voile…

Un dernier voile blanc apparut au bout d'une heure.

- Accroche-toi, s'écria Remus en enlaçant étroitement la sorcière.

Une sensation de tourbillon les enveloppa, les faisant perdre pied dans un caléidoscope de couleurs et de hurlements déchirants.

Remus atterrit violemment, le dos contre le dallage de l'arrière salle de sa boutique. Sa tête choqua durement sur le sol et il se sentit un instant sonné. Une douleur lancinante partant de l'arrière de son crâne commença à se propager dans tout son corps. Il bloqua sa respiration pour ne pas gémir. Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui susurra qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il aurait pu se protéger de cet atterrissage brutal en se protégeant la tête avec ses bras. Sauf que les bras servaient à autre chose. Et Remus pour le coup, en oublia un peu sa douleur. Il dut admettre dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il aurait bien pu se cogner deux fois comme ça pour pouvoir protéger Hermione de la sorte.

La jeune sorcière bougea les jambes pour essayer de se redresser. Un de ses genoux frôla furtivement l'aine de Remus et celui-ci sentit une chaleur troublante s'aviver dans le creux de ses reins. Soudain complètement remis de son coup à la tête, il aida Hermione à s'écarter de lui.

- Comment….comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins rauque.

Hermione tenta un piètre sourire.

- Un peu étourdie mais ça va…et t-toi ? demanda-t-elle pour rougir aussitôt après.

Et Remus savait pourquoi. Hermione avait toujours continué à le vouvoyer même quand Harry et Ron étaient passés au tutoiement depuis belle lurette. De nouveau, Remus sentit une chaleur lui étreindre le bas du ventre. Il comprit finalement qu'il n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale de rester assis par terre avec l'étudiante si proche de lui. Il se redressa promptement en tendant une main obligeante vers elle pour la relever.

- J'aurais sûrement une bosse grosse comme un œuf en haut du crâne d'ici quelques minutes mais à part ça, ça va, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il se sentait intérieurement mortifié face aux réactions physiques de son corps. Surtout quand la main un peu rêche d'Hermione resta dans la sienne, une fois qu'il l'eut aidée à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il laissa son regard erré sur le visage de la brunette. Elle le dévisageait attentivement ; ses joues étaient encore humides d'avoir pleuré.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il,…merci.

Puis il lâcha sa main pour se détourner d'elle, ne supportant plus de la voir dans son champ de vision.

- Tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dégagée en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais trottina cependant à sa suite.

- Je préfère du chocolat, marmonna-t-elle en prenant une chaise plus pour s'écrouler que pour s'asseoir.

- Le chocolat, ça fait grossir, bougonna Remus en rangeant néanmoins le sachet de thé qu'il venait de sortir.

- Oh c'est sûr tu es énorme, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Comment… fit Remus en se retournant légèrement choqué. Mais pourquoi avez-vous cette idée toi et les garçons que je me gave de chocolat ?

Hermione le regarda l'œil circonspect et les lèvres pincés. Remus en étant plus attentif remarqua aussitôt la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de la brunette. Il ébaucha malgré lui une moue désappointée qui fit éclater de rire Hermione. Entendre ce son plein de gaieté dans la cuisine le détendit aussitôt et Remus put même étirer ses lèvres dans un fin sourire.

- Tu es grillé depuis un bout de temps, tu sais ? Rigola Hermione entre deux hoquets.

Remus poussa un léger soupir tout en souriant légèrement.

- Allez raconte, demanda-t-il en posant une énorme tablette de chocolat qu'il venait de sortir d'un tiroir.

- Harry a toujours eu des soupçons concernant ton petit penchant. Et puis quand tu as séjourné au Terrier, il t'a surpris un soir.

- C'est à dire ? S'amusa Remus qui se souvenait parfaitement de la scène.

- Il t'a surpris dans la cuisine les joues pleines comme des bajoues de hamster et des petits bouts de chocolat dans les coins de la bouche, pouffa Hermione.

- Comme cha ? fit Remus qui venait de s'enfourner trois carrés de chocolat d'un seul coup.

Le rire d'Hermione repartit de plus belle et Remus dut faire un suprême effort pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Ah bon ? Finit par articuler Remus après avoir croquer convenablement son chocolat pour l'avaler. Tu as rêvé de moi ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin.

Le léger rire d'Hermione s'arrêté net. Elle plissa le nez en réfléchissant.

- Et oui, tu viens de réaliser mon rêve le plus cher. Je n'ai plus qu'à en trouver un autre.

- Toujours avec moi alors ! rétorqua Remus catégorique.

- Bien sûr, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, répliqua Hermione sérieusement.

Remus soupira.

- Sirius disait toujours que j'avais une âme cachée de bouffon.

Hermione ricana.

- Allez tu as été un Maraudeur, ça ne s'invente pas !

Le dit Maraudeur haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il était ravi de constater qu'Hermione ne le considérait pas comme un vieux sorcier barbant et ennuyeux.

- J'en connais d'autres qui font très sérieux en apparence et qui n'hésitent pas transgresser les règles de Poudlard pour s'amuser dans une tour désaffectée…

- Comment ! s'écria Hermione. Mais je n'ai jamais transgressé…euh

Devant le regard impérieux de Remus, Hermione capitula.

- Oui bon, c'était pour fêter l'anniversaire de Luna…Mais comment sais-tu cela ? On ne s'est jamais fait prendre que je sache !

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, ricana Remus.

Puis se penchant vers elle, il murmura d'une voix caverneuse :

- Maître Lupin sait tout.

- Ben voyons ! fit Hermione le regard amusé. Alors peux-tu me dire à quoi je pense en ce moment même ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase en se penchant aussi au-dessus de la table de sorte à se retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec Remus.

Celui-ci put distinguer à merveille les stries chocolat de ses yeux. Il resta figé un instant puis il murmura :

- Tu veux me forcer à avouer mes autres péchés mignons.

- Raté, rétorqua la brunette. Depuis tout à l'heure, je pense à faire ça.

Remus eut un léger mouvement de recul mais stoppa tout mouvement quand les doigts d'Hermione se posèrent sur sa joue. Elle picora du bout des doigts quelques éclats de chocolat restés près de sa bouche, trop près de sa bouche. Remus la laissa faire incapable d'émettre le moindre son, même sa respiration était restée bloquée.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

- Tu manges le chocolat comme un vrai cochon, s'excusa-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva de table rapidement.

- Je vais rentrer, il est tard. Bonne soirée.

- Hermione, attends, fit Remus soudain sortit de sa torpeur. Tu ne voudrais pas…dîner avec moi ce soir ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea longuement puis dans un charmant sourire acquiesça.

- D'accord mais laisse-moi aller faire des courses et préparer le repas !

Remus, prit au dépourvu, ne put rien dire. Quand il se décida à dire :

- Mais, le restaurant…

Hermione était déjà sortie…

* * *

**N/a :** Titre du prochain chapitre : « Un désir de créer de nouveaux souvenirs ». Postage début des vacances de Noël ! A bientôt !

**Réponses aux review du Chapitre 1 :  
**

**Angi **:

Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Lilas :**

Oui, l'abcense de tirets est pénible et j'ai rectifié ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !! Merci pour ta review !

**Miss BlaBla** :

Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien aussi les petites fics courtes ! (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

N/a : Je m'excuse pour le retard, le « si possible » précisé dans mon précédent postage, s'est avéré nécessaire. Je crois que j'hésitais à publier ce chapitre en l'état. Il ne me plaît absolument pas. Bonne lecture quand même… et Bonne année !  


* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un désir de créer de nouveaux souvenirs

Le dîner fut succulent. Bien qu'Hermione ne fut pas un cordon bleu. Les tomates farcies l'étaient mais beaucoup trop en sel, elles avaient d'ailleurs complément noircies au dessus. Le riz était tellement cuit qu'il formait dans les assiettes un aspect très intéressant s'apparentant à une sorte de purée. Seule la mousse au chocolat avait un goût exquis mis à part l'apparence quelque peu repoussante. Si Remus remarqua tous ces détails d'un œil détaché, il n'en considéra pas moins le repas comme étant délicieux. Peut-être parce que le passer avec Hermione en tête en à tête avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier son sens pourtant développé du goût.

Après avoir lavé tous les deux la vaisselle, Remus l'avait invitée à venir visiter le reste de sa maison. Il avait bien remarqué l'hésitation de la jeune femme puis le léger rougissement sur le visage de cette dernière avant qu'elle n'acquiesce pour monter à l'étage. Il s'en était senti secrètement ravi et il savait pourquoi. Hermione le considérait comme un homme et non comme une personne asexuée comme il l'avait craint. Et quand un homme invitait une jeune femme dans ses appartements un soir après un charmant repas, la jeune femme en question devait logiquement savoir que cela n'était pas correct.

Remus lui fit d'abord visiter la petite salle de bain. Le robinet fuyait toujours quelques gouttes ici et là et Remus soupçonnait qu'une goule aquatique avait élue domicile dans sa tuyauterie.

- Et tu as essayé la Mandragore trempée dans du lait de chèvre ? s'enquit Hermione avec intérêt.

- hum-hum, même dans du lait d'ânesse et ça n'a donné aucun résultat non plus.

- Ohoh, un mystère que le grand professeur Lupin se doit de résoudre sous le toit de sa maison, fit Hermione en croisant les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

Devant son air fort sérieux, Remus s'esclaffa.

- Je n'attendais que la main secourable de ma chère assistante.

Hermione lui renvoya un regard malicieux.

- Et qu'accueilles-tu d'autres sous ton toit ? Un epouvantard sous le lit ?

- Hum, tu veux vérifier ? rétorqua Remus s'apercevant trop tard de sa maladresse.

Il espéra aussitôt qu'elle n'ait pas pris sa remarque comme une invitation déguisée. Il se fit la réflexion que peut-être sa remarque était un acte manqué et qu'il souhaitait en effet inviter Hermione dans sa chambre et plus précisément sur son lit…

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain brusquement et se détourna pour continuer la visite. Son cœur pulsait avec force le sang dans ses veines et le regard troublé d'Hermione ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec la même brutalité qu'il avait mise à fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la meubler convenablement, fit-il pour combler le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé entre Hermione et lui.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- C'est compréhensible. Ce n'est qu'une pièce pour dormir, ce n'est pas une pièce à vivre.

La remarque d'Hermione calma Remus et l'aida à évacuer la tension qu'il l'avait habitée depuis qu'il avait invité Hermione à visiter l'étage.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, répliqua-t-il. Je me suis plus consacré à l'aménagement du salon.

Il finit sa phrase en se dirigeant vers le petit salon. Celui-ci bien que d'une superficie raisonnable offrait à ses occupants un sentiment de confort et de tranquillité. Un piano de bar prenait une bonne place près de l'unique et grande fenêtre. Un vieux gramophone avec son pavillon de cuivre occupait une petite table à côté du piano. La cheminée basse et large s'ouvrait sur un fauteuil, un guéridon et un canapé. Enfin un secrétaire et une bibliothèque raisonnable occupaient la place opposée au piano et à la fenêtre.

- Oh, tu joues du piano ? s'extasia Hermione les yeux brillants devant l'instrument.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Remus amusé devant la mine étonnée d'Hermione. Je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il reproduise les sons des instruments à corde du gramophone pour m'accompagner au saxophone.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage au plus grand plaisir de Remus.

- Tu nous avais caché ce talent ! s'exclama Hermione.

Remus leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je suis loin d'être bon. J'aime simplement la sonorité du saxo et j'ai voulu apprendre à en jouer.

- Et quel type de musique préféres-tu ? questionna Hermione avec intérêt en avançant vers le piano.

- Le jazz plus que tout autre musique.

Hermione découvrit derrière le gramophone, posé en équilibre contre le mur, l'étui du saxophone.

- Je n'écoute pas trop ce genre de musique mais j'aimerais apprendre à la connaître.

Elle releva la tête vers Remus dans un sourire qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un sourire d'excuse. Remus sentit une vague de chaleur lui parcourir le cœur. Il répondit à son sourire en acquiesçant.

- Je t'apprendrais à la connaître, veux-tu ?

Hermione accentua son sourire.

- Merci !

- Et toi, écoutes-tu une musique en particulier ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne pas rire ?

- Pourquoi me moquerais-je de tes goûts musicaux ?

- Parce qu'ils sont très très classiques.

- Oh. Fit Remus avec une lueur de compréhension. Alors Mozart ou Beethoven ?

- Strauss et Wagner, répliqua Hermione avec vivacité.

- Hum, en effet, ce n'est pas commun. Connais-tu Daldegarde ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

- C'est un compositeur classique…sorcier.

- Ah oui ? fit Hermione en se rapprochant de Remus. A quelle époque a-t-il vécu ? Qu'a-t-il composé ?

Remus la frôla en s'avançant vers son gramophone. Il ressentit l'excitation d'Hermione et en fut enchanté.

- Il me semble que j'ai un disque de lui quelque part.

Il farfouilla dans les placards sous son tourne-disque et en sortit quelques instants plus tard une pochette cartonnée qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Tiens, emporte le chez toi pour l'écouter, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

- Merci mais je…je n'ai pas de gramophone chez moi, murmura Hermione l'air contrit.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous allons l'écouter maintenant. Si tu veux bien, évidemment ?

Il dévisagea Hermione pour savoir si cette dernière était d'accord pour rester un plus longtemps en sa compagnie ce soir. Hermione répondit aussitôt par l'affirmatif.

Ils écoutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure le disque de musique classique, commentant de temps en temps certains passages. Restant silencieux le reste du temps, ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Hermione s'était assise dans le canapé près de Remus. Celui-ci avait les paupières mi-closes et le coude sur l'accoudoir, il avait posé son menton dans le creux de sa main en proie à une profonde réflexion. Il cherchait à analyser par tous les moyens ces sensations qu'il n'avait cessées d'éprouver depuis qu'Hermione était venue le retrouver la veille. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que la jeune femme avait défait ses chaussures et replié ses jambes sous elle. Se mettant plus à l'aise dans le canapé, Hermione semblait enfin se détendre. Remus s'en sentit soulagé ; il avait également perçu la tension d'Hermione depuis la montée à son étage. Elle scrutait maintenant avec attention les titres des livres posés sur la petite bibliothèque.

Le lycanthrope fit venir d'un coup de baguette quelques ouvrages qu'il déposa sur le guéridon.

- Ces livres sont ceux qui m'ont fait aimé la DCFM, commenta-t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione pétilla aussitôt. Elle attrapa un des grimoires et commença sa lecture…

XXXXXXXXXXX

La musique s'était tue depuis quelques minutes mais Hermione ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Remus se leva pour aller changer le disque ; il en prit un parmi ceux qui avaient la pochette la plus usée à force d'avoir été sorti de leur étui.

Remus caressa du pouce le coin corné du carton. Cette musique n'avait pour lui que des bons souvenirs, du temps où les Maraudeurs étaient encore quatre. Du temps où les espoirs et les rêves se mêlaient dans la force de leur ambition et de leur jeunesse. Il revit dans une vision fugace James enlacé Lily pour l'entraîner dans une danse sensuelle. Il se souvint également de Peter qui fronçait les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre les poèmes de blues inscrits sur les pochettes. Quant à Sirius, il ne pouvait se remémorer son ami Animagus que vêtu d'une de ses cravates moldu qu'il affectionnait tant, lâchement nouée sur sa chemise entrouverte, tout en faisant semblant de jouer l'air jazzy du gramophone sur un piano. Sirius n'avait jamais su jouer du piano mais il avait été un excellent comédien dans le rôle d'un pianiste alcoolique et désabusé par ses histoires sentimentales catastrophiques.

Remus esquissa un sourire en coin. Quels fou-rires ils avaient eu sur cet air de musique ! Il plaça le vinyle sur la platine et repartit s'asseoir dès que les premières notes d'une contre-basse et d'une trompette retentir. Remus soupira d'aise en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil ; il posa les pieds sur la table basse devant lui et il fit apparaître une tasse de chocolat dans son autre main. Il allait proposer la même chose à Hermione en tournant la tête vers elle quand il faillit lâcher sa tasse de surprise. La jeune femme s'était endormie, la tête posée sur son bras et son bras posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Remus put la détailler à loisir. Il la trouvait belle. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté classique mais l'ovale de son visage et ses sourcils foncés sur sa peau blanche l'apparentaient à ces nymphes grecques. Remus aimait sa vivacité d'esprit et son sens de la répartie mais jamais il n'avait pris le soin d'apprécier le physique d'Hermione à sa juste valeur. Il se rappela confusément une photo que lui avait montrée Harry. Prise sur le trio au moment du bal de Noël lors de leur quatrième année, la photo avait révélé une jeune fille complètement métamorphosée au regard de l'année précédente que Remus avait passé en sa compagnie. Il avait alors demandé à Harry l'identité de la jeune fille entourée par Ron et lui. Le jeune Potter lui avait ricané au nez en disant qu'il se faisait vieux et qu'il devait mettre des lunettes. Remus avait été par la suite assez confus. Il n'avait jamais considéré Hermione autrement que comme une amie d'Harry, dévouée et intelligente. Il n'avait cessé depuis de l'observer grandir et s'épanouir pour la voir devenir cette charmante jeune femme.

La tasse vide fit un bruit sourd quand Remus la reposa sur le guéridon. Il consulta sa montre et constata l'heure avancée. Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait personne à inquiéter par son retour tardif dans son studio à Londres mais elle devait être assez réveillée pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Remus se pencha vers le canapé en tendant le bras vers le corps endormi. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la réveiller.

- Hermione ? fit-il d'une voix basse. Hermione, réveille-toi.

Un faible gémissement lui répondit. Remus sourit en constatant le léger froncement de sourcils chez la jeune femme.

- Si tu es si fatiguée après ta première journée de travail, il faut dire à ton patron de te faire moins travailler.

- Hum…

Hermione frotta ses yeux d'une main en cachant à peine de son autre main le bâillement qui menaçait de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Elle finit par s'étirer en tendant ses bras vers le haut.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

- Bientôt minuit.

Remus tenta de maîtriser sa voix mais sans succès. L'étirement plein de grâce de la jeune femme lui avait contracté le ventre en un point douloureux. En cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et respirer son parfum. Hermione posa alors ses yeux sur le lycanthrope. Encore voilés de sommeil, ils ne virent pas le profond trouble de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai dû m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte.

Remus secoua la tête en se levant.

- Notre petite aventure de cette fin d'après-midi t'aura tout simplement fatiguée.

Hermione le regarda d'une façon curieuse puis détourna aussitôt la tête pour se rechausser. Elle se leva à son tour et prit la suite de Remus pour descendre les escaliers. Arrivés devant la porte de l'arrière boutique qui menait vers l'extérieur, ils se firent face dans un silence plein d'attente. Remus ne savait comment clore cette journée particulière.

- Merci Remus, fit alors Hermione. Pour le repas et tout le reste…

Elle lui adressa un timide sourire et franchit la porte pour transplaner. Remus resta longtemps sur le perron à fixer sans le voir le vide laissé par Hermione dans sa tête et dans sa maison. Une lueur d'allégresse ressurgit dans ses prunelles mordorées. Elle reviendrait le lendemain…

XXXXXXXXXX

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Hermione et Remus prirent l'habitude de prendre le repas du midi et du soir ensemble. La jeune femme restait même après le dîner à écouter de la musique ou à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils abordèrent rapidement, et ce naturellement au grand étonnement de Remus, des sujets qui les touchaient particulièrement. Hermione lui confia ainsi ses difficultés à s'accepter dans la communauté sorcière et le rôle qu'elle s'était donnée auprès des garçons pendant leur scolarité.

- Tu es trop dure avec toi-même Hermione, commentait Remus.

Mais Hermione souriait, invariablement de ce petit sourire contrit et plein de retenu quand elle abordait des sujets aussi intimes.

- Au fond, je pense que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me faire accepter par eux, fit-elle un soir blottie à sa place désormais habituelle.

Remus la regarda alors avec tendresse. Il la comprenait au-delà des mots. Il avait réagi exactement de la même manière avec les autres Maraudeurs. Si bien qu'il avait été par moment bien trop indulgent face à certaines « farces ». Combien de fois avait-il regretté le geste de Sirius face à Rogue lors de leur cinquième année… De là, était parti un engrenage implacable qui s'était soldé par la mort de Rogue trois années plus tôt.

- Si j'avais été plus ferme dès le début, poursuivit Hermione en fixant rêveusement le bougeoir illuminant d'une douce clarté la pièce. Je n'aurais peut-être pas bercé d'illusions Ron…

Remus sentit de nouveau son ventre se contracter. A chaque fois que le prénom du jeune Weasley était cité, il sentait comme un goût d'amertume lui parcourir la bouche.

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui puisse laisser entendre à Ron que vous seriez plus que des amis alors ne te tracasse pas pour cela.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui.

- Remus, demanda-t-elle hésitante, comment as-tu fait pour rompre avec Tonks ?

Le sorcier se crispa légèrement. Il nota la question subtile d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne demandait pas les raisons de sa rupture comme avait pu le faire maintes fois Harry ou Molly.

- Tu voudrais rompre avec Ron avant même d'avoir entamer une relation avec lui ? biaisa-t-il en esquissant un sourire ironique.

Hermione haussa les épaules attendant la réponse de Remus.

- Je lui ai dis la vérité, tout simplement.

Hermione le fixa alors droit dans les yeux et Remus soutint l'échange. Il savait son visage impassible mais son cœur battait la chamade. Merlin il se savait perdu depuis le jour où il avait accepté Hermione comme employée.

Il crevait d'amour pour elle et il ne l'avait que trop bien compris.

Seulement, il ne pourrait rien dire. Il ne devait rien dire. Il allait mourir et envisager une quelconque relation, un quelconque avenir à deux ne serait que folie. Une déclaration d'amour à Hermione serait ridicule, égoïste voir pathétique.

- Remus, murmura Hermione en rougissant. Je…je meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu poursuivre ta relation avec Tonks. Est-ce que je peux t'en demander la raison ?

Remus inspira brièvement. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et garder ainsi le contact visuel entre d'eux conférait à leur échange verbal une importance que Remus était loin de désirer.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione baissa alors le regard comme si elle voulait lui cacher le fond de ses pensées et Remus en fut intrigué.

- Parce que… parce que j'aurais aimé te voir heureux avec quelqu'un. Parce que maintenant que tu es là, que la guerre est finie, tu parais comme résigné et je…

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa phrase en un hoquet étranglé. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, ses cheveux dissimulant l'expression de son visage, elle paraissait incapable de poursuivre. Ses épaules tremblotèrent comme si elle était en proie à un effort physique insoutenable.

- Hermione ? fit Remus doucement. Si j'ai choisi de rompre avec Tonks c'est parce que je n'étais pas heureux tout simplement.

- Mais là non plus, tu ne l'es pas !! éclata soudain Hermione en relevant la tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants et Remus fut à la fois troublé et contrarié par son émoi.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il en venant s'accroupir près d'elle.

Il tendit la main vers sa joue pour essayer de l'apaiser. Il savait son geste dérisoire mais en cet instant Remus était bien incapable de trouver les mots adéquats pour la réconforter. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux en venant presser sa tête contre sa main rêche.

Remus sentit comme une brûlure le parcourir du creux de sa paume jusqu'à son ventre.

- Je suis…touché que tu t'intéresses à mon bonheur mais crois-moi la situation que j'ai choisie me convient parfaitement dans l'état actuel des choses.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda aussitôt Hermione en ouvrant les paupières.

Elle semblait s'être un peu calmée et dardait maintenant son regard chocolat sur Remus. Celui-ci retira sa main assez rapidement et détourna la tête pour se relever. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela ; cela lui avait échappé. Et pourtant l'attitude d'Hermione le laissait ému au-delà du raisonnable. Aussi pour couper court à toute tentative de sa part de connaître les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, il répondit à Hermione par la vérité.

- Je ne peux prétendre qu'à un bonheur solitaire, Hermione. Telle est ma nature de loup-garou.

Hermione, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le scrutait intensément.

- Les loup-garous ne sont pas forcés de vivre seuls, tenta-t-elle de raisonner. Bien sûr les nuits de pleine lune, il faut prendre des précautions mais rien n'empêche à des loup-garous de vivre en couple.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect voir amusé si la situation avait été différente.

- Il serait bien égoïste que des personnes comme moi veulent construire une vie de couple.

- Mais pourquoi ? fit Hermione déboussolée. Je…je ne comprends-

- Hermione, fit Remus d'une voix infiniment douce. J'ai 43 ans et les quelques années qu'il me reste à vivre sont comptées.

Hermione resta figée mais Remus remarqua parfaitement ses poings serrés.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'imposes de vivre ainsi ?!

La colère perçait dans chacun de ses mots. Elle se leva agacée et en proie à une forte exaspération. Remus la regardait évoluer dans l'espace restreint de son salon. Il fronçait les sourcils se demandant s'il ne devait pas clore cette discussion qu'il estimait trop dangereuse pour garder son self-control. Déjà que ce dernier était mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques jours, ce n'était pas pour qu'il flanche maintenant.

- Tonks était-elle au courant du peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre ? demanda Hermione autoritairement.

Remus se sentit fondre. Il adorait la voir ainsi. Cet aspect de son caractère l'avait toujours profondément amusé. Mais il comprit en faisant légèrement la grimace ce qu'avaient dû endurer Harry et Ron sous ses directives.

- Non, répondit-il posément.

Hermione parut un instant décontenancée par son attitude et par sa réponse. Puis elle se renfrogna en lui jetant des regards incendiaires.

- Je vois. Tu as choisi à sa place en somme.

Remus plissa les yeux, le visage soudain plus dur.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est prétentieux et orgueilleux de penser à la place de celle qui t'aime ! Tonks avait parfaitement le droit de partager pour un temps sa vie avec toi !

Remus sentit une vague de froid le frapper en plein visage. Se voir critiquer ainsi n'avait rien de réjouissant et le lycanthrope éprouva aussitôt le besoin de se justifier aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Je n'étais pas heureux avec elle parce que je ne l'aimais pas, Hermione.

Sur le coup, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai essayé pourtant mais je n'ai pas pu…

L'amour n'est pas un sentiment que l'on contrôle, pensa Remus pour lui-même, il va et il vient sans logique apparente pour notre raison. Je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer Hermione mais j'ai un gros faible pour elle et c'est ainsi…

XXXXXXXXXX

- Remus ? fit la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

Celui-ci lança vers elle un regard lourd de sens mais Hermione ne sembla pas le comprendre.

- Tu as raison, dit-il sourdement en s'avançant vers elle. Je devrais profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour être heureux.

Hermione inspira bruyamment.

- Bien parlé ! lança-t-elle soulagée en évitant de le regarder.

- Le problème c'est que je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un mais je ne veux surtout pas perdre l'entente cordiale qui s'est établie entre elle et moi…

Remus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de dire ça. Avec l'intelligence et la perspicacité d'Hermione autant dire qu'il venait de signer son arrêt cardiaque et par la même occasion son arrêt de mort.

Hermione releva lentement la tête vers lui cherchant dans son regard le mensonge voir la blague de mauvais goût.

- Oh. Et qui est-ce, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ? questionna-t-elle en prenant l'air le plus détaché possible.

Mais Remus, à qui rien n'échappait, ne manqua pas de remarquer l'étrange trouble qui s'était emparé d'Hermione. Les genoux de cette dernière tremblaient.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de répondre.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour échapper à la question elle aussi.

- Très…très bien, si ce n'est que tu es une vraie tête de mule, Remus Lupin !

Un éclair de contrariété avait traversé l'iris de ses yeux suite à la dérobade de Remus. Celui-ci bien que la situation était des plus embarrassantes pour lui, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

- Le loup est facétieux ce soir, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant un peu plus d'elle.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Semblant prendre son courage à deux mains par la brève inspiration qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle fit un pas vers lui, le regard mauvais.

- Remus, tu te défiles !

Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil de manière provocante. Le jeu l'amusait mais pour rien au monde il ne répondrait à sa question. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle, à sa présence dans sa boutique pour perdre la relation de confiance qu'il avait établie entre elle et lui.

- Remus ! s'exclama Hermione. Si tu veux que je t'aide à être heureux, il va falloir me dire pour qui tu as le béguin !

Remus resta muet comme une tombe.

- Très bien, est-ce que c'est Dolly Flitwick ?

Devant l'air impassible du lycanthrope, elle poursuivit la liste des personnes qu'elle avait en tête. Elle piochait évidemment dans la liste des personnes qui avaient soutenu l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre et avec qui, les membres de l'Ordre gardaient de fréquents contacts. Excepté Remus, mais ça Hermione ne le savait pas.

- Clarisse Lovegood ?

-…

- Melinda Weasley ?

Devant le peu de coopération de Remus, Hermione grommela en baissant les yeux en proie à une profonde réflexion.

- Je ne vois pas qui d'autres à part celles-là. Rahhh, Remus ! Aide-moi un peu !

Mais Remus l'aida d'une manière beaucoup trop inattendue pour la jeune femme. Il venait d'un mouvement rapide l'enserrer dans ses bras. Renversant la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse planter son regard dans le sien stupéfait, il prit ses lèvres durement…

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Remus ? Remus ! fit la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

Le sorcier redressa brusquement la tête. Hermione se tenait à une distance respectable de sa personne. Il comprit alors que ses pensées l'avaient mené bien trop loin en présence de la jeune femme. Se sentant infiniment gêné, il tressaillit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Une émotion furtive passa sur le visage d'Hermione et Remus sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi se sentit obligé de rompre ce curieux échange.

- Il se fait tard, Hermione.

La jeune femme fit la moue puis ses yeux se firent soudain plus profonds et elle détourna la tête comme si elle était vaincue.

- Bien. Fit-elle étrangement. Dans ce cas, passe une bonne nuit, Remus.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Quand Hermione transplana ce soir là, Remus était loin de se douter qu'il ne verrait plus la jeune femme le lendemain et les jours suivants.

Par un simple mot qu'il reçut le lendemain matin en prenant son café, elle lui annonça qu'elle démissionnait pour des raisons personnelles. Remus ne sut jamais la véritable raison de son départ. Ce ne fut pas faute pourtant d'avoir interrogé Harry sur l'emploi du temps de sa meilleure amie. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait lui fournir de réponse à une question que Remus était déjà bien en peine de formuler. Pourquoi se sentit-il…si abandonné ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Les mois passèrent et Remus ne reçut des nouvelles d'Hermione que lors des vœux de bonne année ou via son cercle d'amis mais jamais plus il n'y eut de soirée en sa compagnie dans son petit salon. Jamais plus Remus n'eut à cœur d'écouter le morceau de jazz qu'Hermione avait appris à préférer.

Alors le lycanthrope aux heures sombres de son cycle infernal se ressassait sans cesse la même phrase :

- J'ai pris mes désirs pour des réalités…

Il n'espérait plus alors que la mort douce et lente vienne le quérir pour l'emmener là où les Maraudeurs pourraient de nouveau être insouciants pour l'éternité…

* * *

N/a : Prochain postage dans…bon je ne dis plus rien parce que je ne tiens pas à recevoir des mails incendiaires de lecteurs impatients, n'est-ce pas Diane ? ^_^ Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous a plus, j'espère pour ma part que le quatrième et dernier chapitre clôturera convenablement cette petite histoire.A bientôt…

Réponses aux reviews sans adresse email :

Marilyn : Tu as trouvé les mots : So sweet, j'adore ! Merci pour ton message !

Angi : J'ai l'impression que Remus, mise à part ses transformations douloureuses, n'a pas eu une vie de famille correcte…La période des Maraudeurs a dû être une vraie bouffée d'air pur pour lui…Merci pour tes petits mots !

Sayran : Argh, je crains que 1°) tu n'ai eu à patienter pour lire ce chapitre et que 2°) ce dernier ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais…mais bon je ne suis pas objective vu que je ne l'aime…Il y a des chapitres comme ça qui ne passent pas… snif. Merci pour tes supers reviews ! (je les classe dans celles qui te boostent pour poursuivre l'écriture !)

Diane : Et bien non, comme tu le vois je n'arrête pas ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !


	4. Chapter 4

N/a : Désolée pour le retard, voici la fin de cette petite histoire 100% fleur bleue… enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenus ; )

La réponses aux reviews se fera par email alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse si vous me laissez un petit mot...

Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews sans adresse mail :

Angi : Oui je me pose aussi la question ; pourquoi est-elle partie ?? Et bien parce que c'est une fille qui ne mettra jamais en avant ses propres sentiments…voilà pourquoi…Espérons que le 4ième et dernier chapitre permettra à ces deux empotés de se retrouver…sont vraiment pas doués pour le bonheur tous les deux…C'est pour ça qu'ils iraient bien ensemble…héhé. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les désirs des uns ou des autres n'ont jamais fait son bonheur…

Deux ans après avoir travaillée comme libraire chez Remus, Hermione était sortie diplômée de la prestigieuse école de la Misceltique school de médicomagie. Elle en était ressortie avec les honneurs et bien qu'elle ne fût pas devenue majore de sa promotion pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait, elle avait suscité l'admiration et la sympathie de ses professeurs.

Comme chaque année, en ce mois de juin, la Gazette du Sorcier recensait tous les diplômes des écoles supérieures de sorcellerie. Remus parcourait les colonnes de noms avec beaucoup d'intérêt car il y retrouvait certains anciens élèves à qui il avait enseigné la DCFM durant son unique année d'enseignant à Poudlard. Tout en buvant sa tasse de café matinale, il tourna la page pour tomber en arrêt devant la photo d'un Harry tout sourire sorti major de la promotion des nouveaux aspirants Aurors.

Il continua à feuilleter pour tomber sur le nom de Ron dans la colonne des diplômés de la Sophistic Académie Omnique. Un nom pompeux pour une école prestigieuse enseignant les sortilèges les plus avancés à une sélection d'élèves triés sur le volet. Remus fut content de voir Ron figuré en si bonne place. La famille Weasley trouverait là une bonne occasion de faire la fête et de féliciter une nouvelle foi le benjamin pour ses exploits magiques.

Mais Remus ne s'attarda pas sur le cas de Ron ou d'Harry, non, il cherchait le nom de celle qui ne cessait de hanter ses nuits depuis deux ans. Les yeux du lycanthrope se ternirent en pensant au doux sourire de la Gryffondor. Depuis ce fameux soir où il avait failli l'embrasser, il ne l'avait plus revue.

Les mains de l'homme se crispèrent sur le journal. Cette jeune femme continuait depuis tout ce temps à le perturber… Remus grogna et se leva brusquement pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Il faillit la lâcher quand il entendit un léger toussotement dans son dos.

Il se retourna si brusquement qu'il en eut presque un torticolis. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne devant lui.

- Comment…comment es-tu entré ici ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas eu la meilleure note en filature et tapinois pour rien, M. Lupin.

Remus fit la moue appréciant moyennement qu'une de ces connaissances pénètre ainsi dans sa tanière. Il finit par esquisser un sourire. James faisait la même chose quand il venait lui rendre visite.

- Un café ? lui proposa-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air soudain grave.

- Non, c'est une affaire urgente qui m'amène à toi. Il s'agit d'Hermione.

Remus pâlit aussitôt.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Harry scruta avec attention sa réaction mais ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'il en avait déduit.

- Rien de grave mais elle a besoin de ton aide pour s'en sortir.

- Maintenant ?

Remus sous-entendait par-là : après tout ce temps sans avoir pris de nouvelles l'un et l'autre. Harry acquiesça le visage contrarié.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me préciser quelle genre d'aide elle souhaitait mais je puis t'assurer qu'elle va me maudire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je ne fais pas rappliquer je cite « les fesses à Remus illico presto dans son local ».

- Son local ? hasarda Remus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle traf-

- Pas le temps de se poser des questions, tu peux venir maintenant ? coupa Harry.

Remus emboîta aussitôt le pas à Harry et transplana en lui tenant le bras. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un étang marécageux où des volutes de fumée s'évaporaient paresseusement sous les rayons matinaux du soleil. Des roseaux aussi hauts que les deux hommes bordaient l'étendue d'eau et Remus avait peine à voir la rive opposée de l'étang. Derrière eux, trônaient des arbres majestueux qui déployaient leur branches verdoyantes jusqu'au bord de l'eau. L'endroit avait quelque chose de calme et mystérieux.

Remus eut la sensation immédiate d'aimer cet endroit. Ils longèrent la berge pendant une centaine de mètres et Remus put distinguer au détour d'une touffe de roseaux, coincée devant la lisière de la forêt, une maisonnée de pierres.

- Tu es souvent venu ici ? demanda Remus à Harry.

- Aussi souvent que l'envie me prenait de déterrer Hermione de son trou.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle vit ici ??

- Hum-hum, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers une jolie porte en bois peinte en vert sombre. Depuis deux ans, Madame passe son temps dans cette maison. Elle n'en sort que pour aller en cours ou faire ses courses. Même sa famille se plaint de ne pas la voir aussi souvent que du temps de Poudlard, c'est dire…

Quand le jeune Auror eut poussé la porte, Remus constata avec effroi le désordre incroyable de la pièce. Des liasses de parchemins enroulées gisaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des grimoires formaient une très artistique montagne près de la bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de la pièce. Quant à l'immense table en bois qui siégeait au centre de l'espace, elle était recouverte de bris de verre, de bouteilles métalliques et de boîtes aux contenus bien évidemment renversés. Il fallait ajouter à cela un manque flagrant de propreté et une odeur tenace de brûlé. Remus en se déplaçant à la suite d'Harry remarqua une cheminée trônant au fond de la pièce. Plusieurs chaudrons de forme, de couleur et de métaux divers s'entassaient dans un coin de l'âtre et seul un vieux chaudron noirci était suspendu au-dessus des chenets. Une légère volute s'en échappait encore, bien qu'aucun feu n'était plus là pour l'entretenir. Remus en humant légèrement l'effluve sentit aussitôt son échine se hérisser. Un grognement sourd gronda au fond de lui et Harry se retourna instantanément vers lui.

- C'est toi qui a grogné comme ça ? s'alarma-t-il.

Remus acquiesça brièvement. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Absolument pas. Il se sentait oppressé, du moins une part de lui-même. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses mains étaient moites et la sueur s'immisçait entre sa peau et ses vêtements.

Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il regarda affolé autour de lui.

- Harry…gémit-il. Hermione, où est-elle ?

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son ami avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre de tout son long au sol. Les yeux révulsés, Remus tomba alors dans les pommes. Au même moment, une voix se fit entendre du fond de la salle :

- Harry ! Remus ! Par ici, dans l'autre pièce, vite !

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lycanthrope se réveilla dans une chambre, allongé sur un lit aux couvertures moelleuses et douces. Le parfum qui imprégnait les draps plut aussitôt à Remus. Encore groggy par cette crise qui l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces, l'homme resta un certain moment à contempler le plafond. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille l'appeler :

- Remus ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Il baissa alors son regard ambré vers elle… Dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Remus embrassa d'un seul coup d'œil la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa première impression fut qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi broussailleuse dans la chevelure, peut-être une silhouette un peu plus féminine que dans ses souvenirs. Un visage intelligent, vif et un peu pâle, de grands yeux sombres et attentifs aux moindres de ses gestes.

Remus se redressa lentement et constata qu'il était torse nu avec un bandage sur l'épaule droite. Il bascula ses jambes vers le bord du lit et il s'apprêtait à se mettre debout quand Hermione l'arrêta :

- Non, attends encore quelques minutes que ta circulation sanguine se fasse correctement.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du lycanthrope ; ce fut pour cela qu'il ne dit rien. A quoi bon ? Deux ans sans se voir ne lui permettait pas de retrouver si facilement l'ancien chemin de leur complicité passée.

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? fit-elle dans une tentative timide de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il comme un automate.

- Bonjour la spontanéité, répliqua-t-elle ironique. Bon, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai laissé un fond de chaudron s'évaporer dans la cheminée et la potion préparée comprenait des sels d'argents ainsi que des pierres de lune. Ton euh-loup a réagi violemment. Ton cerveau s'est instinctivement « déconnecté » pour que ta dualité ne perturbe pas ton psyché…

Remus fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en émettant un reniflement désinvolte.

- En clair, résuma-t-il d'une voix blasée, j'ai évité de justesse une transformation hors pleine lune, c'est cela ?

Hermione parut soulagée que Remus le comprenne ainsi et acquiesça timidement.

- Bon, ok, et mon bandage ?

- C'est euh en rapport avec l'aide que je voulais te demander.

- _Voulais _? répéta Remus. Parce que tu ne veux plus, maintenant ?

- Si-si, euh-non, en fait si mais je n'en ai plus besoin. Comme tu étais évanoui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander. Le temps pressait alors je me euh suis servie sans ton accord…

- Servi _quoi_ sans mon accord ? demanda de façon neutre Remus.

Il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'état mental de son ancienne employée. Celle-ci semblait en effet assez nerveuse. Elle se tordait les mains dans tous les sens et avait l'air de ne pas savoir où poser son regard sauf sur lui. Remus esquissa un bref sourire en coin. Il la trouvait terriblement craquante quand elle paraissait gênée comme cela. Il lui attrapa soudain vivement le poignet et la força à s'asseoir près de lui. Il la lâcha à regret mais il préférait cent fois cela plutôt que de la voir tourner en rond devant lui.

- Allez raconte-moi, fit-il gentiment.

Quand son regard doré croisa le sien, Remus sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de la jeune femme. La pensée de l'allonger là sur le lit sans lui demander son avis le fit se tendre imperceptiblement. Merlin, il mourrait d'envie de la blottir contre lui, qu'il puisse sentir ses formes épouser les muscles de son torse…

- …Donc mes recherches m'ont orientée vers la mémoire de la contamination et c'est là que j'ai compris, je te passe les détails techniques, qu'il me faudrait prélever les cellules de cicatrisation issues de la morsure.

Remus crispa les mâchoires. Greyback avait mordu précisément son épaule droite. Un silence de quelques minutes permit à Remus de garder son calme par de plus amples inspirations. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'avoir servi de cobaye à Hermione. Il aurait aimé la revoir dans d'autres circonstances que pour un banal don de cellules infectées. Un sentiment d'amertume le parcourut : de toute façon quoique Hermione ait pu lui demander, il aurait dit oui sans hésiter. « Oh, ma chère Hermione, tu fais des recherches en médicomagie ? tiens sers-toi de mon corps tant que tu veux. Tu es devenu vampire ? Tiens bois mon sang. Tu veux un enfant ? Tiens voici mon… » Remus ferma brièvement les yeux pour se ressaisir.

- Et pourquoi était-ce si pressé que tu n'ais pas pu attendre mon consentement ? reprit-il la voix rauque.

Il savait qu'Hermione allait prendre son ton comme de la colère contenue mais à ce stade, Remus savait que c'était plutôt du désir contenu… La jeune femme déglutit légèrement.

- Je…pour mener à bien mon expérience, il me fallait donc tes cellules mais avant cela, j'ai du suivre un protocole stricte qui hélas, malgré mes précautions, a quelque peu bifurqué vers une voie inattendue…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que la pierre d'Abzalon absorbait beaucoup plus de sang que prévu… Et que celui que j'ai donné ne suffisait pas. J'ai dû me mettre en catastrophe une perfusion et j'ai appelé Harry de toute urgence pour qu'il vienne te chercher plus tôt que prévu… Normalement, c'est moi qui aurais dû venir te voir à la librairie.

Elle avait fini sa tirade d'un ton dépité et Remus s'en sentit étrangement ému.

- Et où est Harry justement ? dit-il d'un ton dégagé qui sonnait atrocement faux à ses oreilles.

Il pensait avec effarement qu'il lui faudrait la présence d'un chaperon assez rapidement s'il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher avec Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses sentiments se soient développés à ce point pendant ces deux ans. Merlin, deux ans…

- Harry est parti il y a quelques instants après m'avoir sermonné pendant dix bonnes minutes sur les dangers que toi et moi avions encourus à cause de mes expériences, je cite, « aléatoires ».

Hermione s'était remise à babiller et sa dernière phrase accentuée sur « aléatoires » fit sourire Remus.

- Il n'a pas tord, quelque part.

Hermione le dévisagea, l'air blessé.

- Je reconnais, finit-elle par dire réticente, que le protocole n'a pas exactement été suivi. Mais j'ai pu rectifier le tir et le résultat est au final le même.

Remus observait les moindres de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses expressions faciales. Il se repaissait d'elle pour combler cette absence qui l'avait tant pesé. Elle porta alors sur lui un tel regard que le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Tant de confiance dans ses yeux chocolat et peut-être, il n'osait y croire…

- Et quel est ce résultat ? demanda-t-il calmement en reportant son inspection sur l'ameublement succinct de la chambre…

- Mais… mais, Remus, fit-elle un instant déstabilisée.

Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil ne voulant pas tenter le diable… Peine perdue, son air froissé lui fit l'effet d'une flèche acérée enfoncée dans son organe cardiaque. Une part de Remus se fit la réflexion qu'une visite chez un médicomage cardiologue serait bientôt la bienvenue…

- Hermione, l'interrompit-il aussitôt avant qu'elle ne trouve ses mots. Je m'excuse, je n'ai peut-être pas été très attentif à tes propos. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer le but de ton expérience ?

Hermione écarquilla lentement les yeux ; elle paraissait étonnée, peut-être parce que Remus tenait sa main et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle baissa les yeux, confuse puis tenta de cacher un sourire. Elle n'y réussit pas et se permit même le luxe de rire légèrement. Remus resta stoïque mais ses yeux dévoraient le son de son rire, l'éclat de ses yeux, son sourire plein de vie…

- Oh, Remus, soupira-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête, pour ce qui est d'être attentif, tu ne changeras jamais. Si je ne voulais pas faire de mauvais jeu de mots, je dirais que tu es dans la lune. Quoique maintenant, je peux peut-être me le permettre…

Remus serra convulsivement la main d'Hermione.

- Explique-toi.

- Remus, chuchota-t-elle en scellant ses prunelles chocolat dans son regard ambré. Tu es guéri. Tu n'auras plus jamais de transformation à la pleine lune.

Remus dut rester un bon moment pétrifié. Sa main était sur le point de broyer celle d'Hermione mais celle-ci ne bronchait pas. Sentait-elle au moins la douleur que cela aurait normalement dû engendrer ?

Remus réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne se sentait pas capable de demander à Hermione, le pourquoi du comment. Déjà le 'comment' à lui seul aurait nécessité moult explications techniques prenant sûrement la moitié de la nuit. Et là, en l'occurrence, il n'envisageait même pas de prendre le temps de recevoir ce genre d'explications. Ensuite, lui demander 'pourquoi' lui paraissait… indécent. En avait-il seulement le droit ? Quant à poser une éventuelle question du genre 'tu t'es pas trompée ?' ou 't'es sûre de toi ?' serait une insulte pure et simple envers le génie d'Hermione. Par Morgane, qu'il aurait aimé lui être utile dans ses recherches… Qu'elle est besoin de lui aussi sûrement que lui ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle…

Cette guérison inespérée à 43 ans le laissait démuni. Sa vie serait aussi longue que n'importe quel sorcier. Au lieu des trois-quatre ans qu'il avait imaginé lui rester à vivre, il devait maintenant tabler sur une petite centaine d'années. Il finit par dire malgré lui, effaré par tout ce temps supplémentaire qu'Hermione lui avait octroyé :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout ce temps, maintenant ?

Hermione éclata de rire devant son air ahuri. C'était un rire de soulagement parce que depuis que Remus était resté silencieux, Hermione avait pu échafauder un bon nombre de théorie sur le 'Il est contrarié, il va m'engueuler- m'insulter- bouder- devenir fou de colère'.

Remus, réveillé par le son ô combien merveilleux selon lui du rire de la jeune femme, se mit à genoux devant elle. Sans lâcher sa main, il se saisit de l'autre.

- Hermione, fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Ses yeux mordorés étaient si reconnaissants qu'Hermione détourna les yeux gênés.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement. Merci pour tout.

Ces simples mots dits avec tellement de sincérité fit venir le rouge aux joues d'Hermione. Remus se redressa pour se mettre sur ses jambes. Il lâcha doucement ses mains.

- Maintenant, fit-il dans ce qui paraissait un immense effort, je voudrais juste savoir une chose…

Il hésitait mais en même temps, l'espoir avait toujours été porteuse de vie… Et Remus avait désormais de la vie à revendre. Il devait savoir _pourquoi_. Même si son cerveau lui intimait de sortir prestement de cette pièce, de dire encore un dernier merci en courant puis d'aller se terrer dans sa tanière-librairie pour ne plus jamais à avoir à affronter la vie personnifiée en Hermione…

- Je t'écoute, fit prudemment Hermione en levant vers lui un regard aux abois.

Remus fit quelques pas pour s'écarter d'elle. Il laissa traîner la main sur le bois patiné de la coiffeuse. Il décida dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il devait savoir une bonne fois. Sinon, il serait prisonnier d'elle aussi sûrement qu'il l'avait été pendant ces deux ans.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait voulu tellement neutre qu'elle lui paraissait impersonnelle et froide.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

- Je… L'idée m'est venue pendant les études de Médicomagie. Je voulais un projet fort à présenter pour ma thèse de fin d'année.

- Pourtant tu as fini tes études sans leur présenter ce projet sinon j'en aurais entendu parler, remarqua Remus.

- Oui, fit-elle en baissant légèrement le regard, je n'ai pas fini à temps…

- Tu mens, constata Remus.

On ne la faisait pas à un Maraudeur. Hermione releva brusquement la tête pour venir scruter le visage de Remus. Elle finit par soupirer en regardant de biais.

- La vérité c'est que j'hésitais à venir te voir après…

- Tout ce temps ? suggéra Remus en croisant les bras sur son torse et en s'adossant contre le mur.

Il fallait absolument qu'il contrôle ses gestes parce que ses jambes n'avaient qu'une envie : se précipiter aux pieds d'Hermione et ses bras, enlacer la jeune femme… Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer à défaut de finir sa phrase.

- Je précise alors ma question, reprit Remus impitoyable pour son propre cœur déjà fortement sollicité depuis quelques minutes. Pourquoi_ moi_ ?

Remus savait qu'Hermione avait parfaitement compris sa question mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait aussi gêné par celle-ci.

- Je voulais que tu sois le premier, Remus.

L'accent de sincérité qu'il perçut ne lui permit pas de douter sur ce point. Il laissa planer volontairement un silence attendant de voir ce qu'Hermione dirait. Mais que cherchait-il au fond ? Qu'elle lui dise qu'il voulait qu'il soit le premier parce qu'elle lui vouait un amour aussi fort qu'il venait la hanter dans ses songes… Remus pinça les lèvres. La leçon ne lui avait pas suffi ; il prenait là encore ses désirs pour des réalités.

- Je… je voulais aussi, reprit Hermione finalement.

Remus retint un souffle.

- Que tu puisses être heureux…

L'homme resta pétrifié un quart de seconde. Puis il leva son regard vers la sorcière, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. La jeune femme était restée assise sur le bord du lit et elle tordait violemment ses mains en signe de grande nervosité.

- Être heureux ? dit finalement Remus comme si ces mots lui paraissaient confusément connus.

C'était comme un savoir qu'il avait appris à Poudlard, qui dans certaines circonstances devait être vaguement utile et dont le théorème qui en résultait ouvrait sur des idées qui n'avaient pas grand intérêt aux yeux d'un jeune Remus…

La jeune femme se leva soudain en faisant les cent pas devant lui.

- Oui ! Être heureux, Remus ! Est-ce une notion aussi abstraite pour toi qu'elle ne t'évoque rien ?

La fougue de la jeune femme refaisait petit à petit surface et Remus sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Hermione, commença-t-il raisonnablement. Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne réalise d'ailleurs pas encore tout à fait ce que ma guérison signifie, avoua-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Hermione avait cessé de marcher et le regardait maintenant, les bras ballants. Elle semblait indécise mais son regard chocolat observait Remus avec insistance.

- Mais, reprit Remus les yeux dans le vague. Même des personnes qui n'ont jamais été atteints de lycanthropie ne trouvent pas forcément le bonheur. Et vice-versa, des loups-garous peuvent parfaitement s'accommoder de leur statut et vivre heureux.

Hermione sembla se figer sur place. Remus la sentit se tendre mais poursuivit son explication.

- Ce que je veux te dire Hermione, c'est que ma guérison me permettra de profiter de la vie plus longtemps mais elle ne sera en rien un facteur déterminant à mon bonheur.

Remus sentit bien qu'il s'embrouillait dans son explication. Après tout, qu'essayait-il de lui dire sur son bonheur à lui ? Qu'il ne pouvait être que devant lui personnifié dans les traits de cette femme ?

- Mais pourtant, commença Hermione. Lors de notre dernière conversation, tu disais que tu avais quitté Tonks parce que-

- Je ne l'aimais pas, la coupa Remus exaspéré par cette conversation qu'il trouvait gênante. Ou du moins je ne lui apporterais pas l'amour qu'elle méritait…

- J'ai pourtant eu l'impression, reprit Hermione courageusement malgré son corps qui tremblait par saccade, que tu ne t'étais pas totalement investi avec elle parce que tes jours étaient comptés !

Remus la regarda un long moment sans répondre. Si elle savait à quel point accepter de se mettre en couple avec Tonks n'avait été motivé que par des choses beaucoup plus triviales… Tonks avait été adorable, il n'avait jamais eu quoique ce soit à lui reprocher.

Seulement la mort de Dumbledore l'avait forcé dans une direction qu'il savait au fond de lui mener à une impasse. Dora avait été le réconfort, la chaleur humaine qui lui avait manqué mais il savait que son âme, son cœur réclamait autre chose. Et cette chose c'était l'esprit d'Hermione, sa volonté, sa fragilité et son incroyable désintéressement pour ce qui était de rechercher son propre bonheur. Remus trouvait surprenant qu'une femme comme Hermione ne fut pas courtisée par les autres hommes. C'était pour lui impensable. Cette femme était un diamant à l'état brut…

- Et ton bonheur à toi, Hermione ? Quand commenceras-tu à y penser ? fit-il pour détourner la conversation de sa personne. Il ne pensait pas qu'il fut capable de prendre un ton aussi cynique dans ses réparties.

La jeune femme paraissait décontenancée. Elle avait maintenant l'air perdu et son regard affolé parcourait la chambre sans la voir. Remus se détacha du mur pour faire un pas dans sa direction. Il ne pensait pas que sa question produirait un tel effet. Il remarqua alors à quel point elle pouvait être pâle.

- Hermione ?

- Re-Remus, balbutia Hermione perdue, je…je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas que tu es l'impression… Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de savoir ce qui était bon pour toi. Mes recherches m'ont simplement permise de te faciliter la vie… Je vais aller me reposer dans la pièce d'à côté et tu ferais bien d'en faire pareil. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi.

Remus resta pétrifié devant sa tirade. Il y avait un mal-entendu ; jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Hermione s'immisçait dans sa vie privée. Il avait juste l'impression de ne pas être une personne facile à se confier. Il voulut la contredire, l'empêcher de croire n'importe quoi. Mais comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse son bonheur mais qu'elle _soit_ son bonheur ? C'était impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait demander plus à la jeune femme !

Il amorça cependant un geste pour la rassurer et pour lui dire qu'il fallait laisser pour le moment ces considérations sur le bonheur de côté mais la porte de la pièce s'était déjà refermée…

Il resta un quart de seconde bloqué puis il enjamba brusquement l'espace qui le séparait de la porte pour ouvrir celle-ci violemment. Il se retrouva dans un petit salon où crépitait un feu de cheminée chassant l'humidité ambiante due à la proximité du marais. Il vit aussitôt Hermione recroquevillée sur le canapé dans sa position habituelle. Son visage était caché par un coussin et ses épaules étaient parcourues par des tressautements. Elle pleurait.

Remus, décomposé, fut en un instant à genoux devant elle. Il ne savait que faire. Puis sans réfléchir, il viola l'intimité de la jeune femme et par la même occasion il franchit cette barrière qu'il avait eue tant de mal à ériger puis à ne pas abattre : il lui arracha le coussin des mains.

Hermione avait vraiment piètre allure avec ses yeux et le bout de son nez rougis, son visage chiffonné et baigné de larmes.

Mais Remus ne s'attarda pas à la contempler ; déjà, parce que cela lui broyait le cœur en petits morceaux et qu'ensuite, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Il la prit délicatement par le poignet et l'épaule pour la forcer à le rejoindre sur le parquet puis une fois la chose faite, il glissa toujours très doucement une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre derrière sa taille pour faire venir la jeune femme à lui dans une étreinte libératrice.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, bien longtemps après que les sanglots silencieux d'Hermione se soient tus et bien longtemps après que Remus ait cessé de se poser des questions sur la nécessité d'un tel enlacement.

Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre et Remus sembla se réveiller de la douce torpeur qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'Hermione s'était logée dans ses bras lui apportant chaleur et béatitude. La dure réalité refaisait surface. Il s'écarta d'elle lentement et à regret. Ce fut son erreur ; Hermione releva la tête et à travers ses cils mouillés, elle murmura :

- Remus, garde-moi dans tes bras.

L'homme se raidit instantanément. Il était tétanisé par sa demande.

- Je t'en prie, chuchota-t-elle, rien que cette nuit.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et Remus put humer ses cheveux librement cette fois sans peur d'éveiller un loup désormais mort. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'opulente chevelure brune. Puis il écarta la tête pour poser un baiser chaste sur son front.

- Allez viens, finit-il par dire en se mettant debout tout en aidant la jeune femme à faire de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la chambre et Remus fit asseoir Hermione sur son lit pour l'allonger. Il lui retira ses chaussures et la borda avec la couette. La jeune femme ne détachait pas son regard de ses gestes. Elle parut se détendre quand Remus vint s'allonger contre elle en tirant sur lui le plaid du lit.

- Remus, tu vas avoir froid si tu ne viens pas sous la couette, chuchota-t-elle. Les nuits sont fraîches ici.

L'homme se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Il réalisa alors qu'il était complètement stupide avec son attitude vieux jeu. Il se glissa sous la couette et Hermione vint aussitôt se blottir contre son torse. Les bras recroquevillés devant elle, Hermione effleurait du bout de ses doigts la poitrine de Remus. Puis son souffle s'apaisa jusqu'à devenir celui d'un sommeil paisible.

Remus quant à lui mit du temps à s'endormir mais la transformation qui s'était opérée en lui eut bientôt raison de lui. Il garda dans sa grande main celle d'Hermione pour éviter peut-être qu'elle ne s'échappe à nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On s'agita tout contre lui mais Remus ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était tellement bien. Il senti vaguement un vide près de lui mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait du sommeil à rattraper depuis toutes ces années.

Son esprit à moitié réveillé laissait dominer pour le moment son subconscient. Il se voyait dans une clairière baignée par la lumière du soleil. L'herbe fraîche de rosé scintillait à ses pieds nus. Un frisson parcourait son corps entièrement dévêtu. Ce n'était pas un frisson de froid mais plutôt d'excitation car devant lui se tenait Hermione aussi nu que lui. Remus dans un souffle de vent se retrouva tout près d'elle. Il aurait pu prendre tout son temps pour la contempler mais ce qu'il voyait lui suffisait déjà amplement. Il avait besoin désormais de toucher cette peau à l'aspect si doux, d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines et d'entendre sa voix lui susurrer des mots sans équivoque.

Remus poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil. Il venait d'enlacer sensuellement la jeune femme pour l'embrasser dans un geste de possession manifeste. Ses mains réveillaient caresse après caresse le corps de son amante. Des sons de satisfaction s'échappaient de leurs bouches scellées par un baiser avide.

Puis Remus entraîna Hermione dans l'herbe, il glissa une jambe puis une autre entre celles d'Hermione. Les yeux envoûtants de la jeune femme scintillaient et Remus en fut ébloui. Ils restèrent encore ainsi à se prodiguer caresses et baisers puis quand le désir de s'unir fut trop fort, il s'immisça en elle en poussant malgré lui un râle de plaisir.

L'homme endormi gémit lentement et se retourna pour enlacer son oreiller. Oui, il était tellement bien. Cependant quelque chose le gênait et l'image de leurs corps enlacer s'estompa pour laisser place à une clarté matinale dans une chambre à coucher. Remus gémit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci de frustration. Son rêve avait été tellement vrai, tellement…incroyable. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux en réalisant où il se trouvait exactement. Il s'assit sur le lit affolé mais constata avec soulagement qu'il était seul. Il fallait mieux d'ailleurs car il aurait été affreusement gêné qu'Hermione se rende compte qu'il faisait un rêve érotique… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son entre-jambe et fut mortifié de voir qu'il était bien trop… réveillé pour se lever et risquer de croiser Hermione…

Il avisa sa robe posée sur le dossier de l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Il l'enfila prestement et avec soulagement. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit dans le salon pour aller à la rencontre de son hôte. Mais Hermione était introuvable que ce soit dans le petit salon, la cuisine ou son laboratoire, qui au passage semblait avoir retrouvé un agencement décent comparé au désordre de la veille.

Il sortit finalement dehors et la lumière du soleil le fit cligner un instant les yeux. Il remarqua alors un chemin en terre battue qui semblait contourner la maison. Il le suivit pour arriver au bord de l'étang. Des pierres plates bordaient l'étang et une petite cascade sur le côté dévalait paresseusement le lit du ruisseau qui alimentait l'étendu d'eau. Remus n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi charmant. Il remarqua alors un amas de vêtements sur une pierre. Il resta perplexe un quart de seconde pour finalement comprendre à qui appartenait ces habits. Au même moment le léger clapotis d'une eau éclaboussant la surface liquide le fit se retourner…

Il resta pétrifié, les pupilles dilatées par ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas possible, les dieux s'acharnaient sur lui. Hermione se trouvait devant lui dans le plus simple appareil. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, occupée à essorer ses cheveux dans une savante torsade. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette et Remus put détailler avec avidité son corps voluptueux. Le désir qu'il avait d'elle se réveilla avec une telle force que Remus chancela légèrement. Incapable de détourner son regard d'elle, il ne savait que faire. Hermione finit par le remarquer et lâcha sa serviette de surprise.

- Remus ! couina-t-elle.

Elle voulut reprendre sa serviette mais Remus fut plus prompt qu'elle. Il s'avança et se pencha pour la lui donner, ses yeux ambrés remontant le long du corps de la jeune femme dans une muette caresse. Hermione les joues en feu se couvrit prestement de la serviette et se détourna légèrement du regard brûlant de Remus.

L'instant était irréel et Remus ne cachait plus l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il esquissa un geste vers elle mais n'osa pas la toucher. La jeune femme restait prostrée, le regard tourné vers le sol. Sa poitrine se soulevait par saccade, preuve de son profond trouble. Remus souffrait au-delà du raisonnable. Il ne pouvait plus désormais lui dissimuler ce qu'il avait gardé enfoui en lui pendant tant de temps.

Il effleura du dos de la main l'épaule d'Hermione qui eut un léger sursaut. Elle se décida à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux en secouant imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

- Non, fit-elle tout bas, non…

Mais Remus avait fait un pas de plus vers elle. Sa main continuait de frôler sa peau nue. Il glissa ses doigts derrière son cou puis continua à émettre cette légère caresse le long de sa nuque. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et s'abandonna soudain à ce contact en détendant tous ses muscles.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Remus la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la passion ressentie depuis si longtemps. Hermione gémissait son prénom entre deux baisers avides. Remus laissait ses mains prendre possession de ce corps consentant. Ce fut quand sa main s'immisça entre ses cuisses qu'Hermione réagit violemment.

- Remus, fit-elle dans un hoquet de surprise.

Ce dernier comprit alors qu'Hermione n'avait aucune expérience dans les relations entre un homme et une femme. Il étouffa un juron et s'écarta d'Hermione brusquement. Les poings serrés pour reprendre son calme, il tentait de formuler une réponse appropriée à son comportement. Aucun son ne sortit néanmoins de sa bouche quand il la contempla à nouveau.

La serviette avait à nouveau glissé et Hermione ne semblait plus gênée par cela. Elle le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux brillants. L'étreinte avait déposé sur sa peau et ses joues une couleur rosée et son souffle toujours saccadé la laissait plus femme que jamais aux yeux de Remus. L'expression de son visage montrait cependant une résolution peu habituelle. Comme si elle le défiait de ne pas pouvoir recommencer à l'embrasser.

Remus se sentit emporté par un courant invisible vers celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Il déposa sur ses lèvres le plus tendre des baisers. Il mit dans cette étreinte tout le respect qu'il avait à son égard et tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle sans jamais avoir osé le lui dire. Hermione posa ses mains sur son torse et finit par enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité mais Remus ne voyait plus le temps passé. Quand ils détachèrent leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre dans un soupir de satisfaction, ils mêlèrent leurs regards doré et chocolaté.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Hermione dans un timide sourire.

Remus sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Son côté pessimiste se disait bien que tout ceci n'allait pas durer mais pour l'heure, il n'aurait échangé sa place avec personne d'autre. Il tenait dans ses bras, serré contre lui, le corps désirable d'une jeune femme qui venait de lui avouer qu'elle partageait ses sentiments.

Il s'écarta d'Hermione et ramassa à nouveau sa serviette pour l'enlacer avec. Puis il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta vers la petite maison.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre à coucher et Remus déposa son précieux fardeau délicatement sur le lit. Hermione frissonnait un peu et Remus s'empressa de les glisser tous les deux sous les couvertures. Il enlaça la jeune femme à nouveau comme pour s'assurer que cela n'était pas un rêve.

- Tu sais, tout ce que j'ai fait depuis deux ans, c'était pour toi et toi seul Remus, fit Hermione tout bas.

Remus hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas osé le croire mais les regards que lui avait lancé Hermione l'avaient déjà mis sur la voie.

- Je n'ose pas encore vraiment croire que tu t'intéresses ainsi à un vieux gars comme moi, murmura-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Hermione le regarda sérieusement.

- Il y a deux ans, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai découvert chez toi.

Remus la couva d'un regard amoureux. Il aurait tout le temps de lui demander plus tard ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il désirait lui faire connaître…

Hermione le comprit parfaitement quand il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser possessif.

Peu de temps après, ils s'abandonnèrent à leur étreinte intime et universelle.

FIN

_Les désirs des uns ou des autres n'ont jamais fait son bonheur mais cela allait changer…_

* * *

Un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie dans cette petite histoire. A bientôt peut-être pour d'autres aventures romanesques...:)_  
_


End file.
